The last songfic contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: "Une songfic est une fanfiction basée autour ou inspirée par une chanson. Similaire à un clip vidéo dans le sens qu'il y a une histoire pour compléter une chanson." Urbandictionnary…
1. Règlement

**The « Last song-fic » Contest :**

.

"Une songfic est une fanfiction basée autour ou inspirée par une chanson. Similaire à un clip vidéo dans le sens qu'il y a une histoire pour compléter une chanson."  
Urbandictionnary…

Vous êtes mordus de musique ? Elle vous accompagne tous les jours de votre vie ? Heureux comme triste ?

Laissez votre imagination prendre le dessus sur la musique.

Quelle soit coréenne, française, américaine, latino, classique, rock, pop, ... De Nine Inch Nails à Rihanna chaque chanson a son histoire. Fermer les yeux laissez parler vos émotions pour donner vie ces tubes qui nous ont fait vibrer…

Montez le son et faites nous rêver !

Humour, amitié, romance, drame ou simples histoires de paris entre personnages…  
- Twilight  
- Vampires Diaries  
- La confrérie de la dague noire  
- True Blood  
- Harry Potter…  
Vous avez le choix.

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Une seule chanson de la liste doit être utilisée par OS.

- Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 5 OS (oui, oui QUE cinq, bande de perverses!^^) maximum! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées.

-Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une règle, INCONTOURNABLE!  
Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer l'anonymat des auteurs!

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur à cette adresse:

**contest (point) damn (point) addict (point) lemon (arobase) gmail (point) com**

(remplacez la ponctuation à l'intérieur des parenthèses)

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce! Merci de le préciser en cas de besoin.  
Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur  
libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

-En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

The « last songfic » Contest :

Titre de votre OS :

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à (nom de l'auteur), la chanson à (nom du groupe ou du chanteur), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Le concours débutera le 17/09/2012 et sera clôturé le 28/10/2012  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 29/10/2012 au 04/11/2012  
Les résultats des trois meilleures OS seront affichés le 05/11/2012

La liste des chansons à utiliser : (playlist complète ici : h. t. t. p. : / / www . youtube play?list=PLF3888CE72D9E32E9

- Night calls : Joe Cocker  
- Every breath you take : Police  
- Still Loving You : Scorpions  
- Mystify : INXS  
- Closer : Nine Inch Nails  
- Come as you are : Nirvana  
- I don't wanna miss a thing : Aerosmith  
- November Rain : Gun's n' Roses  
- I want to know what love is : Tina arena  
- Blood, Sex and Booze : Green Day  
- Mad world : Gary Jules  
- Bed of roses : Bon Jovi  
- Black black heart : David Usher  
- Abuse me : Violet Winter  
- Tainted Love : Marylin Manson  
- Untouched : The Veronicas  
- I go to sleep : Sia  
- Single Ladies : Remady & Manu feat. J-Son  
- S & M : Rihanna  
- Mirror : Lil' Wayne feat. Bruno Mars  
- For your entertainment : Adam Lambert  
- Apologize : Timbaland feat. One republic  
- Dirty Talk : Wynter Gordon  
- Peacock : Katy Perry  
- Give it to me right : Mélanie Fiona  
- La bourgeoisie des sensations : Calogero  
- Here with me : Dido  
- C'est pas comme ça : Superbus  
- Mon meilleur ami : Yelle  
- Run devil run : Girls' Generation  
- I need a girl : Taeyang  
- Moi Lolita : Julien Doré  
- Dernière danse : Kyo  
- Troisième sexe : Indochine  
- Juss Shake : K'maro  
- Oublie-moi : Shy'm  
- Waya Waya : Tal & Sean Paul  
- Juste une photo de toi : Matt Pokora  
- US Boy : Jena Lee  
- Déshabillez-moi : Mylène Farmer  
- A fleur de toi : Vitaa  
- Il avait les mots : Sheryfa Luna  
- Je suis libertine : Kate Ryan  
- Amame : Juanes  
- Lady marmelade : Christina Aguilera  
- Objection (Tango) : Shakira  
- Baïlando : Loona  
- Slave 4 U : Britney Spears  
- String color : Ragga String  
- Fruit de la passion : Francky Vincent

.

Que vous soyez des auteurs confirmés ou de simples graines en attente de s'épanouir sous une plume, venez participer à ce défi que nous vous lançons !  
Big kisses,  
Le staff du forum


	2. Les adieux ne durent jamais bien longtps

The « Last Songfic » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : Les adieux ne durent jamais bien longtemps lorsque l'amour s'en mêle.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Matt Pokora, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_**E**__dward, _

_**J**__e me souviens encore de notre rencontre, mon ange, mon protecteur. Je me souviens de tous nos moments. Tous nos fous rires, nos batailles d'eau l'été… Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est des photos… des photos de toi, des photos de moi, des photos de nous… De lui. _

**Si on faisait un flashback.  
Qu'on revenait en arrière.  
Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais.  
Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière.  
Au final tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.  
Et je n'ai pas vu que tu jouais.  
Toute cette histoire n'est qu'un jeu d'échec dont tu es la reine. **

_**T**__u m'as tellement rabâché que j'étais la seule à avoir attrapé ton cœur, que j'étais à toi, et que tu étais à moi… Tout ça pour quoi ? Hein, Edward. Tout ça pourquoi ? _

Flashback

_- Dis, Edward, tu nous vois comment dans dix ans ? _

_- On aura fini nos études, on sera peut-être mariés, tu seras peut-être enceinte… Et nous serons pour sûr comblés. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'essaye de me l'imaginer, tout simplement. _

Fin du Flashback

_**T**__u te souviens de tes paroles ? Tu te souviens m'avoir dit « Je t'aime » ? De m'avoir juré de m'aimer pour le restant de mes jours ? Tu te souviens notre premier rencard, lors du bal de printemps. Et du thème ? J'étais le cygne blanc, et tu étais mon prince qui me ferait éviter le prince des ténèbres, alias Jake ? Et de cette photo où je me niche contre toi ? Sais-tu que je l'ai encore ? Et qu'en ce moment même je la regarde ? Je suis mal, sans toi Edward. Tellement mal. _

_**J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape.  
C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivé.  
Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi.  
Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste.  
C'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisse.  
C'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.**_

_**T**__out ce que j'avais prévu pour nous est désormais réduit en poussière. Par ta faute. On est seuls, sans toi. Tu as préféré renier ton âme sœur et ta vie parfaite pour quoi au juste ? Trois mots ? Trois pauvres mots ne sont pas une excuse pour tout lyncher derrière, Edward. __A cause de quoi ? D'une phrase, c'est ça ? _

_**La musique s'arrête et le rideau qui se baisse.  
Et mon soleil disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent.  
Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire.  
Et pour toi j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre.  
Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fais.  
J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire.**_

_**J**__'étais prête à tout. Te dire que je t'aimerai toute ma vie jusque ma mort. Te dire que je serais à tes côtés dans les plus beaux mais aussi les plus tristes moments. J'étais prête à partir à l'autre bout du monde avec toi si tu le voulais. J'aurais été capable de tout pour toi. Parce que je t'aime, Edward. Juste pour ça. Pour l'amour que je te porte. _

_**M**__ais je n'ai pas su te retenir, te dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis le jour où j'ai croisé deux magnifiques émeraudes. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de te laisser partir, sans aucune retenue, car je savais que tu n'aurais pas changé d'avis. Je savais que ce serait dur, sans toi, ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu faire tant de choses pour toi. Mais tu as préféré occulter cela. Et partir. _

_**J'ai le cœur en vrac et si je dérape.  
C'est parce que tu es partie aussi vite que tu es arrivée.  
Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi.  
Maintenant tout ce qu'il me reste.  
C'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisse.  
C'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.**_

_**T**__u sais, au fond de moi, dans les sombres contrées de mon être, je te déteste. Oui, Edward, je te déteste. Tellement. Je sais que tu connais la raison, inconsciemment. J'en suis persuadée. Parce que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai probablement tout les jours de ma vie sans toi, et parce que tu m'as laissée sans toi ici, avec notre enfant. Alors oui, je t'aime, mais je te déteste à la fois. C'est con, nul, et tout autres adjectifs négatifs. Et même si j'essaye de trouver mille et une raisons face à ton départ, je n'en vois aucune de plausible. Parce que nous aurions dû finir ensemble. Nous devions ne faire qu'un. Être unis malgré les embûches. _

_**A**__vec du recul, c'aurait peut-être été mieux qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés. Que je ne croise pas ces pupilles émeraude le jour de mon arrivée, que je ne m'attache pas autant à toi. J'aurais mieux fait de t'écouter quand tu me disais qu'on ne devait être qu'amis. C'aurait mieux valu. Tellement mieux valu. Nous n'aurions pas souffert, au moins. _

_**Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.  
Je n'aurai pas dû te regarder.  
Si tu n'es plus là tous ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais.  
Je veux juste t'oublier.  
Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.  
Je n'aurais pas dû te regarder.  
Si t'es plus là tout ses souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais.  
Je veux juste t'oublier. **_

_**J**__e n'aurais jamais dû m'intéresser à toi, t'aimer, te chérir comme si nous allions finir notre vie ensemble. Parce que ces pupilles émeraude ne m'auraient jamais hantée, cette voix telle un ténor ne m'aurait jamais faite tanguer, cette peau si douce ne m'aurait jamais fait rêver. Oui, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je regrette que nous nous soyons aimés si c'était pour se déchirer ainsi. Mais tu me hante toujours. C'est ça le pire, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal dans notre séparation. Le souvenir de toi, de nous. _

_**J**__e __me souviens encore de ton regard, tellement bien que j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'est passé hier… Ce regard empli de regret, de haine, de dégout… Qu'ai-je donc mérité pour que tu me regarde de la telle sorte ? Qu'ai-je donc fait à part une descendance pour ta famille ? Regrettes-tu le fait d'avoir une possible descendance ? _

_**T**__out ce qu'il lui restera, ce sera cette photo de nous, lors de nos beaux jours. Il aura au moins une idée de son père. A défaut de le connaître… Je te mets quand même sa photo, mon ange. Pour que tu saches que, malgré nos différends, cet enfant reste le nôtre. Tu es libre de venir le voir, une fois qu'il sera né. Si le cœur t'en dit. _

_**A**__ bientôt, si tu le veux. _

_Bella. _

_**Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisse c'est juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.  
Juste une photo de toi.**_

- Edwaaaard ! Cria Alice du premier étage de la maison. Tu as du courrier. Oh mon dieu c'est Bella ! Bella t'a écris !

Je relevai la tête, et descendis lacement de ma chambre au salon. Alice avait évidemment décacheté l'enveloppe et lisait à présent sa lettre, que je lui arrachai des mains.

- Hey !

- Va psycoter avec ton homme, et fous-moi la paix, ok ? Barre-toi !

- EDWARD ! Cria Esmé.

- Pardon m'man !

Je remontais dans ma chambre, fermais la porte à double tour, et me mis sur mon lit pour lire sa lettre. Son écriture. Si fine et distinguée. Si… Si elle. Oh Bella…

_Elle me tend une perche que je n'aurais jamais du laisser tomber… Pourquoi, bordel ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ai-je fait le con avec elle! Merde !_

_Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé alors qu'elle ne demandait que deux choses : mon soutien et mon amour. J'ai tout foutu en l'air. _

Je décidais de cesser de penser et lut, puis relut, la lettre de Bella. Elle était tellement perdue, ça crevait les yeux. Perdue et seule. _Seule parce que je l'ai abandonné comme un con !_ Elle me tendait une perche, elle m'autorisait à revenir dans sa vie. Pour notre bébé.

Dans un acte d'impulsivité, je saisis le téléphone fixe et composais un numéro que je n'aurais jamais pensé composer à nouveau. _Faites qu'elle réponde._

« Allô ? »

Sa voix… Tellement fragile et blessée. _A-t-elle pleuré ?_

« Allô ? »

Je reste muet à sa voix. Elle m'a tant manqué. C'est presque inespéré qu'elle me réponde, à vrai dire. Après mon refus et mon départ.

« Edward ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Oui. Je… »

« Ne dis rien. Je savais. Je savais que tu rappellerais et que tu ne nous laisserais pas seuls. Ne crois pas que je veuille ta pitié ou ton mépris. Je te demande juste… »

« Toi ne dis rien. Tu ne sais pas combien le temps m'a paru long sans toi, mon ange. Tellement long. Et je ne te mépriserai jamais. »

« Mais… »

« Tout ce que j'ai dit était faussé par la secousse de cette annonce des plus surprenante. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu… »

« Rentres à la maison, Edward. Tu seras un bon père, un bon mari… »

« Est-ce que tu as des soucis ? »

« Si on compte le manque de toi comme un souci, alors il est énorme. »

Je me surpris à entendre Bella rire. Cette douce mélodie envahit mes oreilles et me fit sourire. Je revois sa peau laiteuse se teinter de rose, ses yeux chocolats qui pétillent…

« Je vais voir si je peux arranger ma mutation pour Seattle. Si c'est le cas, je serais dès la fin de la semaine à tes côtés. Notre futur enfant est magnifique, par ailleurs » déclarais-je-en regardant l'échographie. « Je fais le plus vite que je peux, mon amour. Je te le promets. »

« Alors je t'attends. »

Bella raccrocha en premier, et Edward resta sur son nuage, avant que Carlisle n'entre dans sa chambre, non sans frapper avant. Il arborait un radieux sourire sur son visage sans rides. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de transmettre une quelconque émotion. Il savait. La seule chose qu'il fit est de prendre l'écho de notre enfant, et de la regarder avant d'ajouter comme une bénédiction :

« Alors je vais être papy ? »

« Je crois bien que oui. »

Et là, toute la famille débarqua pour me féliciter, attendant derrière la porte de ma chambre.

« Je vais être grand-mère ? Oh mon dieu, grand-mère. Mais… Je suis trop jeune. Oh la… Faut qu'on vous trouve… »

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Bella attendait patiemment dans le hall du terminal A que l'avion en provenance de Juneau atterrisse sur la piste. Charlie avait tenu à être là, au cas où.

_« L'avion 1760830 en provenance de Juneau va atterrir. Veuillez laisser le passage de sortie des passagers sans encombre. » _

Une chevelure rousse et des yeux verts comme l'émeraude sortirent du tunnel et Bella courut vers Edward une fois hors du cordon de sortie. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent, scellant ainsi la vie parfaite qui s'annonçait pour eux.


	3. Fuir pour mieux vivre

The « Last Songfic » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : Fuir pour mieux vivre et pour ne pas souffrir.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Calogéro, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

J'étais assis sur mon lit, à attendre l'élue de mon cœur. Quelle dure décision pour ma Bella que de choisir entre deux hommes si on ne peut tout simplement parce qu'on les aime tout autant. C'est ce qui se passe avec Bella, Jasper et moi. J'entendis Alice trépigner et courir dans les escaliers, afin d'accueillir Bella. Jasper se pose dans le coin de ma chambre, et me sourit faiblement.

_**Il y a toi et moi.  
Et le désir que t'as pour elle.  
Le problème c'est que je n'sais plus.  
Pour qui d'nous deux tu te fais belle.  
Tu dis qu'mon amour reste.  
Mais que tu te sens infidèle.  
Ça s'voit tout d'suite que malgré toi.  
Ses airs de femme te donnent des ailes.**_

- Tu te sens prêt, Ed ?

- Si il le faut, soupirais-je.

- Et que fera t-on si elle décide de…

- Tais-toi. Laisse-la parler, Jazz. Ce doit être dur pour elle de choisir. Alors on ne dit rien, et on la laisse parler.

On descendit les escaliers menant au salon, et y trouvâmes Bella et Alice, cette dernière partit aussitôt fuyant le regard de Jazz. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait, mais il ne le voyait pas. Ou n'y faisait pas attention. Bella triturait sauvagement ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'elle stressait. Elle s'était mise debout, face au canapé, où Jazz & moi nous assîmes.

- Salut, Bells, tenta Jazz.

Bella répondit par un sourire discret, mais tout aussi aimant. Elle me regarda et me fit le même sourire. Une fois assis, elle tenta de chercher ses mots, fronça plusieurs temps ses sourcils si bien épilés, se mordit la lèvre inférieure bien des fois.

- Bells ? Demandais-je.

- Pardon. Donc… Ouais. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici… Hm... Sachez qu'avant cela, je vous aime tout autant l'un et l'autre, ça ne changera jamais…

Bella soupira et sourit pour elle-même. Elle releva la tête et nous regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux chocolat étaient fades, tristes de devoir choisir. D'un côté Jasper, meilleur ami et confident, amitié fraternelle. De l'autre, moi, Edward, celui pour qui son cœur bat, tout aussi vite que pour Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Souffla t-elle.

- Le départ ? Demanda Jasper.

- Merci, Jazz. Ouais… Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, de façon insensée… Et Jasper tu sais cela aussi. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi… Tout le temps… Même à cinq heures du matin.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai décidé qu'au final… Ne m'en voulez pas d'accord ? J'ai décidé que je n'avais pas à choisir. Je vais donc partir.

- QUOI ? S'apostropha Jasper, en même temps que moi.

- Mais Bella…

- Non ! S'exclama t-elle. Ne… Ne rendez pas les choses aussi dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà. C'est dur. Pour moi, et puis pour vous. Je pars demain. Charlie m'accompagnera à l'aéroport… J'ai tout prévu, ça va aller. On a besoin de temps. De voir si on peut faire nos vies chacun de nos côtés… Il nous faut du temps…

Je regardais Jasper et lui lançais un regard noir de sens. Il faisait de même, et je lui sautai dessus, instinctivement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Bella subitement, un jour où elle et moi s'étions engueulés. Je regardai Bella qui criait, et me stoppait immédiatement. Son visage était déformé par les larmes qui striaient ses joues rouges de honte et d'habitudes tellement blanches.

_**Le truc qui cloche chez moi c'est que mon cœur est à toi.  
Et te savoir nue dans ses bras, je ne supporte pas.**_

Ses joues étaient rosies, et elle se recula quand je tentais de la prendre contre moi, ce qui me brisait un peu plus. J'étais brisé de sa décision, et maintenant brisé de son refus. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Elle me rejetait comme un corps rejetait des fois une greffe. Je n'avais qu'à me claquer et me remémorer nos souvenirs ensemble tous seuls.

_**J'étais le premier gars  
Et au fond j'aimais ça  
Penser qu'avant moi dans ton cœur  
Aucun homme n'avait fait d'dégât  
Mais j'n'aurais jamais cru  
Qu'une simple histoire de cul  
Allait menacer tous ces projets  
Qu'on avait en vue**_

_Flashbacks_

_Nouvelle rentrée à Forks, et être le nouveau dans cette bourgade insignifiante ce n'est pas bon. Ou plutôt les nouveaux. _

_- ED ! Cria Alice. _

_- Aliiiice ! Fit Emmett, mort de rire. _

_- Oh tais-toi,toi ! Con ! _

_Les entendant piailler comme des gosses, je ne me rendis pas compte que je fonçais vers quelque chose, et après un moment je me rendis compte que c'était une jeune femme qui m'arrivait au niveau des épaules, Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chaleureux, ses yeux d'un marron chocolaté, et un teint de porcelaine d'exception, sans aucun défaut. Parfaite. Un ange tombé du ciel. Elle semblait si fragile, instable sur ses deux pieds… _

_- Déso… Désolée. _

_- Pas de soucis… Tiens ton livre de… Biologie, fis-je en faisant un sourire cette demoiselle. _

_- Merci, fit-elle, avant de partir en courant vers son prochain cours. _

_- Viendrais-tu dîner avec moi, Bella ?_

_- Co… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Où ? Oh merde !_

_- Parce que j'en ai envie. S'il te plaît. _

_- Et que vais-je devoir inventer à mon père, qui je te rappelle, est flic ? _

_- Qu'Alice t'invite à Seattle pour du shopping, que tu dormiras chez elle… _

_- Cullen, même si je t'aime, tu es un vrai diable dans le fait de me faire mentir à mon père, souffla Bella avant de m'embrasser tendrement. _

_Fin flashbacks _

- Je voudrais juste un seul truc encore… S'il vous plaît…

- Dis-le nous, ma puce, fit Jasper, alors qu'il avait pris une putain de voix mielleuse qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Arrête ta fausse gentillesse Jazz, grognais-je. Arrête de faire le gentil, l'adorable amant. J'ai honte de toi, mon frère. Honte que tu aie pu un jour poser tes pattes sur ma Bella. Alors laisse-là parler, et arrête de prétendre l'aimer, car je sais qu'elle ne fait que combler ton putain de manque et ton putain d'amour pour Alice qui ne te vois pas.

- Edward, couina Bella. Arrête.

Je regardais Jasper s'éloigner, et le visage de Bella se déformer une fois de plus par les larmes. Je la serrais contre moi, et elle nicha sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle sanglotait, et je ne pus que passer ma main de haut en bas dans son dos secoué par les larmes.

- Je voulais te demander de… M'oublier… Effacer mon numéro, brûler nos photos… Tout. Oublie-moi, Edward. On va se détruire mutuellement.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais.

Elle releva la tête, et me regarda, incrédule. Elle sembla bafouiller pour elle-même avant de se serrer contre moi. Je soulevais son visage de mes mains, et regardais son visage pâle rougir.

- Laisse-moi t'offrir une superbe soirée ce soir… S'il te plaît. On ira où tu voudras, d'accord ? Quémandais-je.

- Non… Je…

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Demain à 12h et quelques. Pourquoi ?

- Passes une dernière soirée avec moi. S'il te plaît, la suppliais-je.

- Charlie m'attends. Je dois dire au revoir à Jasper. Et à Jacob. Je ne peux pas, Edward.

- Tu as arrêté une destination au fait ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Ni à toi, ni à Jasper. Vous ne saurez rien. C'est mieux que vous ne sachiez rien.

- C'est dommage que ça se finisse comme cela.

- C'est nécessaire, me coupa t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille. Saluer tout le monde, d'accord ?

Elle baissa la tête, et monta les escaliers vers les chambres du premier étage, où se trouvaient Alice, Jasper, ainsi qu'Emmett & Rosalie. Carlisle arriva au même moment, et de colère, je fis valser le verre sur le bar, que j'avais rejoint.

- Fils…

- NON ! Bella va t'expliquer, je… Je vais jouer du piano.

Je m'engouffrais dans le sous-sol où maintenant mon fidèle ami m'attendait. Je m'assis sur le banc en velours, et touchais les notes ivoires. Une main sur mon épaule me tira de ma rêverie, et je découvrais une Bella attristée, ce qui me blessait énormément. Elle ne dit rien et s'assit à mes côtés. De ses mains frêles, elle prit mon visage en coupe, et rapprocha son visage du mien. On s'embrassa, longuement, sensuellement, avant que je recule de la tête pour la regarder.

- Adieu, Edward. Sois heureux, d'accord ? Sois juste heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et de m'oublier. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Elle m'embrassa une unique fois, et mon esprit dut se déconnecter parce que quand je revins à la réalité, j'étais toujours dans la salle, mais seul et dans le noir.


	4. La danse, ma passion

The « last SongFic » Contest !

Titre : La danse, ma passion.

Chanson : Slave 4 you

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Mes parents m'ont amenée dans un club de vacances pourri où les meilleures activités de la journée sont les parties de belote entre voisins de bungalow. Quand on a à peine dix-huit ans, c'est franchement ringard et on s'ennuie vite, très vite.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour découvrir le pot aux roses de toute cette mascarade. Il faut bien une faille quelque part, et je l'ai trouvée. L'endroit est discret, anormalement éloigné du reste du club. A l'entrée, un type me demande mon âge et je mens en disant que j'ai vingt ans. J'ai enfilé un mini short et un débardeur un peu décolleté, je parais donc plus vieille que je ne le suis en réalité. On me laisse entrer, et je m'engouffre dans le bâtiment.

Je le remarque immédiatement : juché sur un podium, se déhanchant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Son pantalon lui tombe sur les hanches de manière sexy, sa chemise est outrageusement ouverte et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur son torse saillant. Il est plus âgé que moi, son visage est magnifique, ses yeux verts sont envoûtants et s'accrochent aux miens dès qu'ils se croisent. Je me dirige instantanément vers lui, il me hisse sur le podium et nous dansons tout le reste de la nuit, collés l'un à l'autre, son souffle dans mon cou et ses mains sur mes hanches.

C'est un très bon danseur, tout comme moi, alors nous faisons le spectacle à nous deux. Les gens nous observent et nous sifflent. J'aime beaucoup cette ambiance, mes vacances ont pris un goût de renouveau.

Je promets de revenir tous les soirs pendant trois semaines et il me souffle dans l'oreille que j'ai plutôt intérêt sinon il viendra me chercher lui-même. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous échangeons nos numéros et j'apprends alors qu'il s'appelle Jasper. Son prénom résonne comme un mantra dans mon cerveau, je suis complètement sous son charme.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous croisons à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et je sens que son regard est différent de la veille. Pas de sourire, pas de regard. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, il ne veut certainement pas que tout cela s'ébruite. Mais lorsque l'accès au club m'est refusé le soir même, je ne comprends pas le sens de tout cela. Le cerbère devant la porte me bloque le passage et passe un coup de fil rapide. Deux minutes après, il est là, devant moi, toujours aussi beau et sexy. Mais ses yeux verts se sont assombris et il ne me regarde plus de la même façon. Je meurs d'envie de caresser la barbe naissante sur sa joue mais je me retiens. Je vois qu'il y a un problème. Il m'annonce que je ne dois plus venir ici, que je suis mineure et qu'il ne veut prendre aucune responsabilité. Je proteste haut et fort sa décision et tente d'entrer de force. Ses bras puissants m'en empêchent.

"_**I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go and just listen".**__**(Je sais que je peux paraître jeune, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments**__**  
**__**Et j'ai besoin de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. **__**Donc laisse-moi y aller et écoute.**__**)**_

_**"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. **__**Always saying little girl don't step into the club".**__** (**__**Vous tous me regardez comme si j'étais une petite fille. **__**Avez-vous déjà songé que je serais d'accord pour entrer dans ce monde ? Toujours à me dire : petite fille n'entre pas dans cette boite.)**_

Mes supplications ne fonctionnent pas, il me barre le passage, aidé de son armoire à glace de videur. Il me demande d'être raisonnable, de comprendre qu'il ne veut pas d'ennuis. Cet endroit n'est pas pour moi, mais il promet que l'on aura tout le temps de se voir en dehors du club, qu'il tient quand même à moi. Je refuse, j'aime danser, ne peut-il pas comprendre ça ?

_**« Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. »**__**(**__**Et bien j'essaie juste de savoir pourquoi parce que danser est ce que j'aime**__**.)**__**"Get it get it, get it, get it!**__**" **__**(Comprends-le! **__**Comprends-le ! Comprends-le!)**_

« Tu ne peux pas danser ici car tu es mineure » me répète-t-il plusieurs fois. Mais je continue de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas saisir la raison réelle de son refus. Je crie plus fort et le traite de minable. Il m'amène derrière le bâtiment, en retrait de tout, afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer par le scandale que je donne. Il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse les cheveux, m'ordonnant de me calmer immédiatement. Il m'assure comprendre mais il ne veut pas d'ennuis en me faisant entrer ici. Je le supplie, je glisse ma main dans son dos, puis plus bas, vers ses fesses. Je sais qu'il me désire et j'en joue. Je ferais tout pour danser dans ce club, et pour le voir danser à mes côtés. Oui, tout.

"_**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.**__**But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy."**__**(Je sais que je devrais être silencieuse, que je devrais être timide.**__**Mais j'ai besoin de parler, besoin de danser quand je vois ce mec).**_

_**« **__**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?**__**All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there." **__**(**__**Ce qui est pratique est logique. Bon sang, on s'en fiche !**__**Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis si contente quand tu danses là.**__**)**_

Je sens qu'il va céder, car il se détend lui aussi tout à coup. Ses caresses dans mes cheveux continuent puis il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse, longuement, me faisant succomber de plaisir. Un petit gémissement sort de ma bouche alors que je goute sa langue, son odeur, sa prestance. C'est alors qu'une idée me vient et je prends le risque de passer pour une fille facile. J'ai besoin de jouer toutes mes cartes pour entrer dans ce club, et la dernière qu'il me reste sera, je l'espère, celle qui me mènera à mes fins. Je me mets alors à lui murmurer des promesses plus sensuelles les unes que les autres, parfois même outrageusement scandaleuses pour une ado de mon âge. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement, mais aussi noircis de désir et de luxure.

"_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it." **__**(Je**__** suis une esclave pour toi. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher,**__** je ne peux pas le contrôler.**__** J**__**e suis une esclave pour toi. Je ne vais pas le nier,**__** j**__**e n'essaye pas de le cacher.**_

Mais cet homme est un roc et ne cède pas facilement. Je dois donc vraiment insister et me coller contre lui. Je sais que ça lui plaît, je sens son érection contre moi, pleine de désir et d'envie. Il sourit contre ma bouche et attrape mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Je gémis impunément à son attaque et caresse ses fesses musclées à souhait.

"_**B**__**aby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, to another time and place. Oh Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me, Leaving behind my name and age." **__**(**__**Bébé, ne veux-tu pas, danser avec moi,**__** à**__** un autre moment dans un autre endroit.**__**Bébé, ne veux tu pas, danser avec moi,**__** l**__**aissant derrière toi mon nom et mon âge.**__**)**__**Get it get it, get it get it! (C**__**omprends-le! **__**Comprends-le! Comprends-le!)**_

Je lui murmure des _"Jasper, s'il-te-plaît"_ et des « _je t'en prie »_ à l'oreille et il finit par céder lorsque ma main quitte ses fesses pour aller frôler son entre-jambe gonflée par l'envie. Il m'entraîne par la main vers l'entrée du club, fais un clin d'œil au cerbère et me guide vers un endroit plus tranquille et reculé de la pièce principale, laquelle est bondée. Mon cœur bat plus vite tout à coup et je m'interroge sur ce qui va se passer ensuite. Vais-je réussir à faire tout ce qu'il voudra de moi ? Suis-je vraiment à la hauteur ? Après tout, cet homme a à peu près le double de mon âge et son expérience est plus approfondie que la mienne dans de nombreux domaines. Il semble lire mon inquiétude mais je lui assure que je suis prête à tout pour lui, tout.

_**I really wanna dance, tonight with you. I really wanna do what you want me to. **__**(**__**Je veux vraiment danser, ce soir avec toi.**__**Je veux vraiment faire ce que tu veux de moi.**__**) **__**  
**__**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.**__**I really wanna do what you want me to.**__**(**__**Je veux vraiment danser, ce soir avec toi.**__**Je veux vraiment faire ce que tu veux de moi.**__** )**_

Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il m'appartiendra pour toute la nuit et pour toutes les nuits suivantes. En échange, je ne devrais jamais parler de tout ça à quiconque, même pas à mes copines au club. Je fais le serment de ne rien divulguer, de venir chaque soir danser auprès de lui et de ne vivre que pour lui, rien que pour lui.

_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it.**__**(J**__**e suis une esclave pour toi. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher, je ne peux**__**pas le contrôler.**__**Je suis une esclave pour toi. Je ne le nierai pas, je n'essaye pas de le cacher.)**_

Il m'entraîne aussitôt dans une danse sensuelle et troublante et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je suis entièrement sienne à partir de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera mais je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour rester avec lui, auprès de lui, pour danser… et plus si affinités.

"_**I'm a slave(here we go now) for you. (here we go now) I cannot hold it, I cannot control it" (Je suis une esclave – allons-y maintenant- pour toi. **__**– Allons-y, maintenant - Je ne peux l'empêcher, je ne peux le contrôler.)**_


	5. Amour perdu

**The "last Songfic" Contest !**

**Chanson choisie :**** Tainted Love (Marylin Manson)**

**Titre :**** Amour perdu.**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Je suis prêt. Prêt à en découdre avec tout ça. Je passe en revue le grand salon autour de moi, le canapé, la table basse, le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, l'évier de la cuisine. Tous ces endroits sont pour moi des sources de souvenirs inoubliables passés avec mon mec. Enfin mon futur ex. Il ne sait rien encore et il doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour l'apprendre. Je me mets à me remémorer toutes ces fois où nous avons fait l'amour ici, où nous avons passé d'agréables moments. Mais aussitôt ces merveilleux souvenirs sont gâchés par les disputes, les colères, les cris, les coups. Une larme glisse sur ma joue alors que j'entends la clé dans la serrure.

**Sometimes I feel I've got to (Parfois je sens que je dois)**  
**Run away I've got to (M'enfuir, que je dois)**  
**Get away (partir loin)**  
**From the pain that you drive into the heart of me (De cette douleur que tu infliges à mon Coeur)**

« Hey Jasper mon cœur, tu es déjà rentré du boulot ? » demande-t-il.

« Ouais, j'ai eu une sorte de permission. »

« En quel honneur ? »

« Alice a remarqué que je n'avais pas la tête à bosser. Alors elle m'a renvoyé ici pour qu'on parle »

« De quoi se mêle-t-elle encore ? Et qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour qu'on parle maintenant ? »

« Nous, Edward. C'est nous le truc urgent ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus tout ça. J'ai atteint toutes les limites possibles, c'est terminé ! » Dis-je froidement alors que cette chanson trotte encore et encore dans ma tête.

**The love we share (L'amour que nous partageons)**  
**Seems to go nowhere (Semble n'aller nulle part)**  
**I've lost my lights (J'ai perdu mes repères)**  
**I toss and turn I can't sleep at night (Je tourne et me retourne, je ne dors pas la nuit)**

Il me regarde abasourdi et hagard. Le sourire qui habituellement, fend son joli visage, se tord de douleur et de colère. Il s'approche de moi, les yeux emplis de fureur et d'effroi et je serre les poings pour résister à la tentation de le prendre dans mes bras. C'est désormais fini entre cet homme et moi, fini. Je me le suis répété comme un mantra toute la nuit, toute la matinée. Alors je ne dois pas reculer ni abandonner maintenant. J'ai trop souffert.

« Calme-toi Edward. Je ne supporterai pas un excès de plus. J'ai tout fait pour toi, tout accepté pour que notre amour résiste mais il est trop tard maintenant, tu as tout gâché. »

« Je ne comprends rien Jazz. Moi aussi j'ai tout fait pour toi… »

« Au début oui, mais aujourd'hui tu profites de moi et tu me fais trop souffrir. Je suis las de tout ça. » Dis-je en soupirant, alors que mes souvenirs me renvoient à la fois le bon et le mauvais de notre relation.

**Once I ran to you ( Avant je te courais après)**  
**Now I'll run from you (Maintenant je veux te fuir)**  
**This tainted love you've given (Cet amour entâché que tu m'as donné)**  
**I give you all a boy could give you (Je t'ai offert tout ce qu'un homme peut offrir)**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all (Prend mes larmes et le reste)**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**

Je le vois froncer des sourcils, réfléchir et passer les mains dans sa tignasse rousse à plusieurs reprises. Nom de Dieu, il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça. Mes envies reprennent le dessus, je me vois déjà lui sauter dessus, lui demander pardon et lui faire l'amour contre le mur pour me faire pardonner.

Je me ressaisis, je dois être fort. Edward m'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Nos séances BDSM sont allées trop loin ces derniers temps, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et plus à moi, me faisant souffrir malgré mes protestations. Je n'ai rien contre les fouets, les cravaches et autres ustensiles, bien au contraire, mais Edward a trouvé d'autres sources d'amusements, plus dangereuses, plus brutales et je n'y prenais plus aucun plaisir. Lui seul semblait jouir de tout cela.

**Now I know I've got to (Maintenant je sais que je dois)**  
**Run away I've got to (m'enfuir, je dois)**  
**Get away (partir)**

« Je ne sais plus si je peux encore espérer quelque chose venant de toi Edward. Tu m'as trop souvent fait de mal ces temps-ci. »

« C'est absurde, tu aimes ça être fouetté, malmené et utilisé Jazz. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu jouissais pas plus tard qu'hier soir lorsque je te flagellais avec le martinet ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien. Cela confirme mes positions sur tout ça. Nous ne sommes plus du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis désolée Edward.»

**You don't really want any more from me (Tu n'attends plus vraiment rien de moi)**  
**To make things right (Pour rendre les choses agréables)**  
**You need someone to hold you tight (Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir à carreaux)**  
**You think love is to pray (Tu penses que l'amour est une prière)**  
**I'm sorry I don't pray that way (Mais désolé je ne prie pas de cette façon)**

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je me dirige vers la chambre, notre chambre, laquelle est encore marquée par notre dernière nuit d'amour, ou du moins, notre dernière nuit de baise. Car c'est ce que nous faisons désormais : baiser ! Nous ne faisons plus l'amour depuis tellement longtemps. Aujourd'hui, tout n'est plus que flagellations, tortures ou encore brûlures à la cire. Ces dernières m'ont plutôt refroidi qu'excité et ont été le point de départ de mes questionnements à propos de la nature de nos relations sexuelles. Voir toutes ces marques sur mon corps aujourd'hui me fait encore plus souffrir que ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça quand j'ai rencontré Edward il y a deux ans.

**Once I ran to you **  
**Now I'll run from you**  
**This tainted love you've given**  
**I give you all a boy could give you**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**

Je l'entends entrer dans la pièce, juste derrière moi. Son odeur musquée parvient jusqu'à mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher d'inspirer profondément afin de m'en imprégner. J'attrape ma valise et l'ouvre en grand sur le lit.

« Ne fais pas ça Jazz. Je t'aime. »

« Et moi je ne t'aime plus Edward, c'est terminé ! »

C'est un mensonge, évidemment, mais je dois l'en convaincre pour qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Cependant, il ne m'écoute pas et tente d'enserrer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je fais un pas en avant pour l'éviter et lui murmure de ne pas me toucher, sous aucun prétexte. Je ne dois pas le laisser faire ou il va encore m'embobiner pour que je reste avec lui.

**Don't touch me please (Ne me touche pas s'il-te-plaît)**  
**I cannot stand the way you tease (Je ne supporte pas la façon dont tu me taquines)**  
**I love you though you hurt me so (Je t'aime malgré tout le mal que tu me fais)**  
**Now I'm going to pack my things and go (Je vais faire mes bagages et m'en aller)**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love (Touche-moi bébé, amour entâché)**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love**  
**Touch me baby, tainted love**

Je fais mes bagages rapidement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à emporter. Je ne veux aucun souvenir de cette vie, je ne veux rien amener qui me rattache à lui. Je veux fuir et oublier… du moins tenter d'oublier cet amour entaché, pollué, contaminé que m'a donné Edward Cullen ces deux dernières années.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)**  
**Now I'll run from you**  
**This tainted love you've given**  
**I give you all a boy could give you**  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all**

Je sors de la chambre, frôlant au passage son corps musclé. Je lui jette un œil et remarque qu'il est resté immobile et hagard. J'hésite un instant, me retourne puis lui dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres avant de partir définitivement.

« Adieu Edward… » Dis-je dans un souffle. « Adieu. »

**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love**  
**Tainted love.**


	6. Code Rouge

**The « last songfic » Contest**

**Titre de votre OS :** Code Rouge

**Chanson choisie:** Closer de Nine Inch Nails

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer**, la chanson à **Nine Inch Nails**, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

**oOo**

« Bon les filles, code rouge. »

« Code rouge ? » Dit Alice.

« Hum, hum. »

« Code rouge ? »

« Oui Rose. »

Rosalie met sa main sur mon front pour faire je ne sais quoi. Elles se regardent avec Alice et ont une de ces conversations silencieuses que je ne comprends pas. Au bout d'un – long – moment, elles m'entraînent sur le canapé en me prenant chacune une main, nous faisant nous asseoir.

« Explique-nous tout. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer les filles ! Code rouge et c'est tout ! »

« Dis-nous ma puce. » Me demande Alice avec ce regard du chat potté.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y échapper. Plus vite je leur dirai, plus vite on pourra se préparer.

« J'en ai marre les filles. Marre d'être seule, marre de ressembler à une geek, marre d'être la petite Bella sans défense qu'on ne regarde jamais. Marre d'avoir des petits amis qui ont le sexe de la taille d'un gamin de dix ans. Je veux changer. Je veux sortir, m'éclater et surtout, je veux prendre un putain de pied d'enfer en m'envoyant en l'air avec un mec que je ne connais pas. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais parlé autant sans m'arrêter de ma vie.

Je leur laisse le temps d'assimiler mes paroles pour les voir, quelques minutes après mon monologue, sauter sur le canapé comme deux collégiennes en chaleur au concert de Bieber et les entendre crier comme des furies au temps de Patrick Bruel.

**oOo**

Nous voici maintenant au Hell's Night, un club que je ne connais pas du tout, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, contrairement à mes amies qui viennent ici régulièrement. Cette boîte est bondée et il y a du choix dans la gent masculine.

J'ai envie de me déchaîner ce soir et les filles en profitent. Nous sirotons nos cocktails et matons tout ce qui s'y trouve. On s'échauffe sur la piste de danse et l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité m'aide à me sentir bien dans ma peau.

« C'est bientôt les musiques sensuelles, venez ! » Rose hurle à nos oreilles et Alice devient folle de joie. Je les suis, parce que j'ai décidé d'être moins coincée.

Je dois dire qu'ils ont un choix excellent et je me prends au jeu avec les filles, nous collant et nous frottant sans vergogne.

Je repère un mec qui me fixe, beau gosse, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il pose son verre sur le bar et s'avance vers moi. Une barbe de quelques jours est installée sur son visage d'ange déchu. Voilà à quoi il ressemble. Ses cheveux sont en batailles et je me surprends à vouloir tirer dessus. Ses yeux verts brillent de malice.

Il passe derrière moi au moment où la musique change et il me plaque contre son torse. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et descendent le long de mes bras, me donnant des frissons agréables. Il attrape mes mains et les fait passer derrière sa nuque que je crochète. Ses doigts glissent dans le sens inverse pour venir se poser sur mes hanches, me faisant bouger en rythme avec lui.

Je sens sa barbe me gratter délicieusement le cou et son souffle est près de mon oreille.

« Je m'appelle Edward. »

Il me retourne habilement et je me retrouve coincée sous son regard intense.

« Bella. »

« Enchanté Bella. »

Il me fait un baisemain digne du début du vingtième siècle ainsi qu'un sourire en coin à tomber par terre et je suis déjà sous son charme. Je commence à avoir chaud à cause des images pas très catholiques qui arrivent en masse dans ma tête.

Je sens une chaleur venir derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil et découvre un type aussi grand qu'Edward. Ses cheveux blonds sont aussi magnifiques que ceux de mon nouveau pote et je suis troublée par ses yeux bleus. Il est beau comme un Dieu !

Edward me sort de ma contemplation.

« C'est Jasper. Jasper, voici Bella. »

Ledit Jasper se penche vers moi, frôlant ma joue de ses lèvres douces.

« Je suis vraiment ravi de te rencontrer Bella. »

« Salut Jasper. »

Seraient-ils gay ?

J'ai bizarrement de plus en plus chaud et je décide que je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec ces deux hommes. Je tourne une page et celle-ci est définitivement plus intéressante que l'autre.

Je me rends subitement compte que j'ai quatre mains sur mon corps. Elles sont partout, chaudes, douces et puissantes à la fois. J'imagine ce qu'elles pourraient me faire ailleurs et je sens mon ventre se contracter.

Je danse collé-serré avec deux hommes et j'aime ça.

Jasper me sort de ma rêverie.

« Ça te dirait de monter danser avec nous là-haut Bella ? »

Je pèse le pour et le contre, après tout je ne connais pas ces hommes et en plus ils sont deux. Edward doit le sentir car il réplique aussitôt :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, nous sommes les gérants de cette boîte et je peux t'affirmer que nous n'avons aucune envie de la voir fermer définitivement. »

« De plus, » rajoute Jasper « nous sommes de véritables gentlemen. »

_Nouvelle page… code rouge._

« Pourquoi pas ! Mais je préviens mes copines. »

Ils hochent la tête à l'unisson et j'envoie un texto à mes deux amies. Pas la peine de les chercher, elles me harcèleraient de questions et pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune réponse à leur fournir.

Jasper me tend sa main droite, Edward la gauche et je les laisse m'emmener dans un dédalle de couloirs.

J'atterris dans une pièce très chic où trône un bureau majestueux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ? » Demande Edward. Je secoue la tête parce que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre un pied d'enfer comme convenu.

La musique du Hell's night se répercute contre les murs et le jeu sensuel commence. Une musique que je connais bien – pour avoir fantasmé dessus à plusieurs reprises – débute et mon sang pulse entre mes jambes.

Jasper s'approche de moi, tel un félin. Ses mains douces et chaudes se posent sur mes joues et sa bouche trouve la mienne. Ce mec embrasse divinement bien. Il me fait pencher la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Edward en profite pour dégager les cheveux de mon cou et lécher la partie sensible sous mon oreille.

Je gémis et me colle un peu plus contre Jasper, appréciant la grosseur dans son pantalon qui bute contre mon bas-ventre.

« Viens avec moi… » Dit-il.

Il m'amène dans une pièce qui se trouve être une chambre, Edward à notre suite.

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'il s'occupe de faire subir le même sort à celle de son ami. La vision de ses pectoraux me mets l'eau à la bouche et je me surprends à poser celle-ci dessus, aspirant ses tétons entre mes lèvres. J'obtiens un gémissement de sa part pendant que je sens Edward me déshabiller.

Nous sommes rapidement nus et nous touchons mutuellement. Edward fredonne les paroles à mon oreille.

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you **  
_(Tu me laisses te violer, tu me laisses te profaner)_

Jasper enchaîne aussitôt.

**You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**  
_(Tu me laisses te pénétrer, tu me laisses te compliquer)_

« Mon Dieu… »

Je me consume littéralement.

Je ne sais pas de quelle façon je me retrouve allongée sur le lit mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, ce sont les mains qui me font m'ouvrir les jambes et la bouche qui se pose à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je ferme les yeux sous ces sensations extraordinaires.

Mes mains partent à la recherche d'un corps à toucher. Je sens des abdominaux sous mes doigts et je halète lorsque je sens une partie beaucoup plus douce et chaude. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, ouvre les yeux et vois Jasper qui me regarde toucher son sexe.

Je sursaute et resserre ma main sur lui quand la langue d'Edward caresse mes plis et vient tourner autour de mon clitoris.

**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell**  
_(Aide-moi j'ai déchiré mes entrailles, aide-moi je n'ai plus d'âme à vendre)_

« Oh… oui… »

Jasper rejette la tête en arrière. J'en profite pour me redresser légèrement et le prendre en bouche, tout en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient à sa base.

« Bella, tu as un goût incroyable. » Susurre Edward.

« Laisse-moi la goûter. »

Jasper sort de ma bouche et échange sa position avec Edward qui se met sur mon côté et rampe jusqu'à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. La pression monte, nous nous dévorons mutuellement et j'agrippe ses cheveux parce que j'en veux plus. Il dévie vers mon cou et descend sur mes seins.

La langue de Jasper me touche et je crie lorsque je le sens aspirer mon bourgeon.

**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**  
_(Aide-moi la seule chose qui agit sur moi, aide-moi à m'échapper de moi-même)_

Il maintient mes hanches tout en me dévorant. J'attrape les draps au moment où deux doigts me pénètrent.

« Viens voir Edward comment elle est trempée ! »

« Attends, j'arrive. »

Mon ventre se contracte au moment où Edward en met un troisième. J'essaie de me tortiller comme je peux malgré leur poids sur mon corps, mes hanches bougent en rythme de leurs mouvements dans mon antre.

« S'il vous plaît… »

« Qui veux-tu en premier Bella ? »

Je siffle de frustration, ils ont décidé de me faire perdre la tête.

« Les deux… peu importe… du moment que vous finissez ce que vous avez commencé. »

Ils se regardent, eux aussi ont une conversation silencieuse que je suis incapable de comprendre. Ils se sourient, de la façon dont seuls deux mâles peuvent le faire dans un moment pareil.

« Ok… » Répond Edward.

Il se hisse à nouveau vers moi et s'occupe de ma poitrine pendant que j'attrape son membre pour le soulager. Je vois Jasper, au-dessus de moi, en train de mettre un préservatif. Ce mec transpire le sexe. Il me fait un clin d'œil tout en poussant puissamment dans mon vagin, me faisant crier de plaisir.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
_(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)_  
**I want to feel you from the inside**  
_(Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur)_  
**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
_(Je veux te baiser comme un animal)_  
**My whole existence is flawed**  
_(Mon existence entière est défectueuse)_  
**You get me closer to god**  
_(Tu me rapproches de dieu)_

Edward se redresse, place ses genoux de chaque côté de ma tête et présente sa queue à l'entrée de ma bouche que j'ouvre automatiquement. Je l'aspire, le tête et le lèche sans répit, le laissant s'enfoncer et prendre un rythme qui lui convient. Je viens à sa rencontre, le voulant plus profondément en moi.

Jasper coulisse en moi de plus en plus vite. Les sons autour de nous, accompagnés de cette musique me transportent dans un autre monde. La boule dans mon ventre grossit et je me surprends à ne pas vouloir qu'elle éclate maintenant.

Edward se retire et Jasper roule sur le dos.

« Viens ma puce. » Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la prends et enfourche Jasper qui me guide à l'aide de ses mains posées sur mes hanches. C'est une nouvelle sensation, je le sens plus profondément en moi dans cette position.

Je sens le regard d'Edward dans mon dos pendant que je coulisse lentement sur Jasper. Il s'approche, il est proche. Il me colle, attrape ma nuque puis fait descendre sa main sur ma colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts glissent sur ma fente et il en insère un dans mon vagin.

« Oh Edward… je te sens toucher ma queue à l'intérieur. »

Jasper est en extase, il est beau. Edward fait sortir son doigt et le présente à ma petite entrée. Je stoppe tous mouvements.

« Bella ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Oui… » Je murmure. Je gémis. Il s'enfonce tandis que Jasper ne bouge plus. Il sort, puis entre de nouveau.

« C'est bon… Edward… encore… »

**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings**  
_(Tu peux avoir mon isolement, tu peux avoir la haine qu' elle apporte)_  
**You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything**  
_(Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir tout de moi)_  
**Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell**  
_(Aide-moi à démolir ma raison, aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir)_  
**Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else**  
_(Aide moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre)_

Il continue ses va-et-vient pendant que je reprends un rythme lent sur Jasper. Ce dernier titille mes pointes durcies, tirant dessus quelques fois. Edward mouille ses doigts de cyprine et en glisse un deuxième. Il embrasse ma nuque et lape mon lobe au passage. Ma tête par en arrière sur son épaule.

« Mon Dieu Bella, tu es si serrée ! » Gémit-il.

Il appuie sur mon dos pour me faire m'allonger sur Jasper.

« Tu seras plus ouverte comme ça. »

Ses mots me grisent et j'ai envie qu'il se dépêche, j'ai envie de les avoir en moi tous les deux. Tout de suite.

« Vas-y Edward… je ne tiens plus. »

Je le regarde mettre un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant. Il en étale aussi sur ses doigts qu'il réinsère en moi. C'est froid mais ça fait du bien. Je mouille encore plus, ça glisse énormément et c'est bon. Jasper fait quelques allers-retours avant qu'Edward ne se place à moitié sur moi et présente son gland à mon entrée.

Jasper gémit, je crie, Edward siffle, il entre lentement par petites poussées. Il progresse, allant d'avant en arrière.

Maintenant enfoncés jusqu'à la garde, ils me remplissent tous les deux. Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas honte et j'adore ça. Je bouge contre Jasper et mes deux hommes comprennent le signal.

**Through every forest, above the trees**  
_(A travers chaque forêt, au dessus des arbres)_  
**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**  
_(Dans mon estomac, égratigné mes genoux)_  
**I drink the honey inside your hive**  
_(Je bois le miel dans ta ruche)_  
**You are the reason I stay alive**  
_(Tu es ma raison de vivre)_

Ils synchronisent leurs rythmes, je me sens étirée de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Jasper tient mes hanches et Edward se cramponne à mes épaules. Je n'ai presque aucune liberté de mouvements. Je ne peux que subir leurs assauts et je me sens complètement déconnectée du monde qui m'entoure. Je ne suis que jouissance et mes yeux commencent à se remplir d'étoile. Leurs poussées sont puissantes, nous sommes tous les trois en sueur. Ils touchent chacun un point sensible, mes muscles se raidissent et je sais ce que ça annonce.

« Je… je vais… putain ! »

« Vas-y Bella, prend ton pied. » Me dit Edward.

« Jouis pour nous ma puce. » Renchéri Jasper.

Cette dernière phrase me fait basculer dans les limbes de la jouissance. Je crie de plaisir, mon vagin se contracte autour de leurs sexes, les garçons m'empoignent tous les deux en même temps, me compriment entre leurs corps, ils poussent une dernière fois et éjaculent tour à tour.

Nous sommes un trio de hurlement. Notre orgasme est long, je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel.

Edward et moi nous écroulons sur Jasper et nous reprenons tous notre souffle difficilement. Je suis collante et heureuse de l'être.

« Bella… Edward, après ce qu'on vient de faire, je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de vous ! »

Nous éclatons de rire et Edward poursuit.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Jasper. »

Ils me regardent en souriant et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

« On pourrait peut-être commencer par prendre une douche, non ? »


	7. Sexe, Drogues & Rock'n'roll

**The Last Songfic Contest**

**Titre de votre OS : Sexe, Drogues & Rock'n'roll**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Meyer, la chanson à Nine Inches Nails, et il n'y a que l'histoire qui est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlevez les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunettes rouges, en forme de cœur visage cristallin, en forme de cœur lèvres rouges, en forme de cœur une robe rouge, simple, courte, indécente.

Bella tira longuement sur sa cigarette, les yeux mi-clos. Elle traversa la pièce, dans un état second.

Tous les yeux braquaient sur elle.

Elle était bonne, et elle le savait. Au-delà même. Elle suscitait les convoitises, elle semblait immaculée. Ils la voulaient tous, elle ne désirait personne.

Personne d'autre que _lui_.

Ses bottines crissèrent dans une bière renversée, écrasèrent un mégot qui traînait. Elle avait le monde à ses pieds.

Elle détecta machinalement une petite conne, dans sa périphérie, moulée dans un mini short qui saucissonnait ses cuisseaux tout gonflés de cellulite. Ca débordait, ça tremblotait de partout au moindre mouvement. Un rire porcin, une figure médiocre.

Jessica Stanley, veule et insignifiante.

Bella esquissa un sourire.

Plus loin, Mike Newton, avalait bière après bière en faisant la grimace – il jouait à l'homme, ça ne lui allait pas. Encore puceau pour un millénaire, s'il continuait comme ça.

Rosalie Hale se tenait devant lui, si jeune mais pourtant si fatale, à se distraire des tentatives toujours ratées de Mike qui pensait parvenir un jour à conquérir le sexe féminin. Derrière eux, Emmett Cullen veillait au grain.

Bella tapota légèrement sa cigarette, la glissa entre ses lèvres. Au bout de la pièce, juste après la baie vitrée, tout près de la piscine. Alice Brandon l'attendait, une bière à la main.

- On se tire ?

Alice sourit.

- Non. On attend Jasper.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, théâtrale jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même malheureuse, elle n'en restait pas moins dramatique.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, tira plus fort sur sa cigarette, la brûla, consumée.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il manquait le plus.

- Angela n'est pas là ?, questionna Alice.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Molina a pété une durite quand il l'a trouvée à genoux à la bibliothèque, dans la section arts plastiques, en train de sucer Ben, jeudi. C'est la troisième fois qu'il les choppe. Je crois qu'elle se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle est rentrée chez papa-maman.

- A la bibliothèque ?!

Bella se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- C'est plus confortable, avec la moquette.

Alice considéra l'idée un moment, puis tourna une petite moue vers son amie.

- Tu penses toujours à lui ?

Bella cessa de balayer la foule, et haussa les sourcils, catégorique.

- Non.

Alice rigola franchement, puis s'enfila une gorgée.

- Qui tu crois berner ma fille ? Bien sûr que tu penses à lui !…S'il était là-

- Mais il n'est pas là, la coupa-t-elle aussitôt, un fond nerveux dans la voix. Il n'est plus là, Alice, répéta-t-elle ensuite, plus assurée.

Les yeux perdus sur la longue plage, elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle s'interdisait de penser à lui mais elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle s'habillait pour lui, écoutait de la musique pour lui, se languissait de lui.

Elle s'était moulée à son désir, mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà parti.

_L'amour est impitoyable._

- Putain de Newton, grogna Emmett en les rejoignant. Il descendit sa bière, et se resservit sans attendre.

Bella l'ignora, Alice haussa un sourcil.

- Faut qu'on se tire d'ici, maugréa-t-il.

Alice plissa les yeux, et répliqua, hargneuse.

- On attend Jasper.

Emmett et Bella soupirèrent, admettant leur défaite. Au milieu d'une foule de cons, l'attente était infernale.

- Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Bella.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel, Emmett fronça les sourcils, le rire mauvais.

- Assume tes conneries, Swan ! On sait tous ce que tu va y faire…

Bella ne releva pas. Elle se fraya un chemin à l'étage, dans la petite salle de bain exigüe, s'enferma à double tour. Elle sortit le sachet magique de sa botte cloutée, déversa la poudre sur le comptoir asséché. Elle coupa, aligna, observa.

Canule au nez, elle s'accroupit. Etudia la poudre scintillante. Elle se délectait déjà de _l'après_.

La lumière et la légèreté, l'insouciance. C'était bon, de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant, pour quelques instants. D'oublier le poids qui harassait ses tripes jours et nuits. _Le poids de son absence_.

Elle soupira, et souffla brusquement sur la matière volubile, qui se déposa dans le lavabo, et sur son nez.

Elle avait essayé de le remplacer par tout, et surtout par n'importe quoi. Elle avait bu à s'en vomir les tripes. Elle s'était crevée les poumons à la cigarette. Elle s'était nettoyée le nez à la poudre. Et pourquoi ? Ivre morte, intoxiquée ou stone, elle ne pensait qu'à lui.

Elle attrapa la dernière petite pilule au fond du sachet, la plaça au fond de sa gorge, et l'avala d'un coup d'eau.

.

.

.

Quand elle émergea de la salle de bain, elle était une autre – enfin. Plus rien de cette incommensurable douleur qui lui bouffait le cœur ne subsistait. Elle ne sentait plus le regard des autres, elle ne pensait plus à l'Autre.

Elle était nouvelle, elle existait sans lui. Pour quelques heures encore.

L'excitation traversait ses veines, picotait ses jambes. Son immense sourire la trahissait. Son monde était réduit, elle ne prenait plus en compte que ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle bière au passage, un brun mignon aux yeux bleus la décapsula pour elle d'un coup de dents, petit sourire charmeur en prime. Elle empoigna la bière, la porta à ses lèvres, sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il était…Peu importe. Il était _là_. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, ses doigts caressèrent le tissu, jusqu'à ses hanches. Subitement, elle le voulait nu – juste pour voir.

Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna, sans un second regard. Elle traversa la même pièce, plus légère cette fois. Elle ne vit pas Jessica Stanley, sur les genoux de Newton. Elle ne vit pas Dimitri Volturi, balançant voluptueusement ses hanches contre celles de Lauraine Mallory. S'il se débrouillait bien, il la baiserait ce soir.

Le salon, le bar, le canapé, la baie vitrée, la piscine.

- J'ai besoin d'une clope.

Emmett l'ignora. Alice lui colla une gifle retentissante.

- Tu déconnes à plein tube, ma biche. Reprends-toi.

- Je vais bien, protesta Bella.

Emmett rit jaune, Bella le fusilla du regard.

- A crever d'amour, tu vas finir par crever tout court, reprit son amie.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répliqua Bella.

- Swan, asséna durement Emmett, t'as le monde à tes pieds. Tout le monde te déteste parce que tout le monde t'aime. T'es la fille que Pete Doherty et Kate Moss n'auront jamais. Tu pues le swag, et en plus de ça t'es brillante. Reviens sur terre et arrête tes conneries.

- A quoi bon, s'il ne peut pas le voir ?

- Arrête de mettre Edward sur un piédestal, Bella. Il est parti, c'est tout, s'écria-t-il.

- Mais ça fait un an aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

- En un an, t'es devenue une autre. Il te reconnaîtrait pas.

Si la remarque d'Alice était fortement dépréciative, Bella acquiesça, satisfaite.

- Des nouvelles de Jasper ?

- On a eu quelques embouteillages, à la sortie de l'aéroport, annonça celui-ci, juste derrière elle.

Bella se retourna, surprise. Puis se figea.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Bella, termina Jasper, sourire aux lèvres.

Les doux effets de la coke s'envolèrent, ne laissant plus que sa gorge si enflée qu'elle croyait étouffer. Plus d'euphorie, plus de désinhibition, plus aucune déférence.

Plus que la douleur.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

- Toujours aussi virginale, mais ta l'air d'une pute, poupée.

Puis un second. Puis laissa tout sortir – sur ses chaussures. La bière, la coke, le désespoir. Des litres et des litres sur la terrasse pavée, sur les genoux, au bout du rouleau.

.

.

.

Quand elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans un grand lit – pas le sien. Celui de la chambre d'amis, peut-être. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et bercée par une douce musique. Bowie, _Rock'n'roll suicide_.

Elle se releva, appuya sur les muscles douloureux de ses cuisses. La porte-fenêtre était grande ouverte sur le balcon privé. Edward était assis sur la marche et fumait, éclairé par la lune.

Elle se leva, augmenta le volume. Il ne cilla pas.

Elle le rejoignit sur la terrasse, en silence. Elle attrapa le paquet posé contre lui, en arracha une clope, la coinça entre ses lèvres.

- Tu m'allumes ?

Il sourit, puis lui ôta la cigarette de la bouche.

- C'est pas bon pour toi.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris, répliqua-t-elle, mauvaise. Son estomac grommela.

Edward secoua la tête.

- C'était con.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- C'est ton anniversaire, Bella.

Elle mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information.

- L'année dernière, ça t'a pas posé de problème, pourtant.

- J'ai fait une erreur, admit-il. J'ai bien cru que j'en crèverai, de t'avoir laissée comme ça.

- Quand est-ce que tu repars ? , murmura-t-elle.

- Ca dépend. Il se tourna vers elle, planta ses yeux dans les siens, adorateur. La douche t'a fait du bien ?

L'eau sur son visage, le dentifrice qui frottait ses gencives – Edward, _évidemment_.

- Quelle heure il est ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

- Ils sont partis, on est tous seuls.

- Tous seuls avec Nine Inches Nails, sourit Bella.

C'était lui qui les lui avait fait découvrir – et tant d'autres choses. Il lui avait appris la musique, le plaisir, la douleur. Le sexe. La complétude.

_L'amour élévateur_.

**You let me violate you**

Bella s'allongea sur la terrasse, et ferma les yeux, attentive à leur chanson.

Edward attrapa sa main et la releva, l'entraînant avec lui sur le lit.

**You let me desecrate you**

- J'aurais pas dû t'abandonner, poupée.

Presque en-dessous de lui, elle était submergée par son odeur toxique, par sa nicotine, par ses yeux harassants. Il était toujours lui – mystérieux, ténébreux, bandant.

**You let me penetrate you**

Il caressa sa joue, elle effleura ses bras couverts d'encre. Il revenait de L.A. plus tatoué que jamais – plus sexy que jamais.

- Si t'arrêtes pas de te foutre en l'air, jte quitte.

- Si tu me quittes, je me tue, sourit faiblement Bella.

**You let me complicate you.**

Mal-à-l'aise, il agrippa ses cheveux. Bella…, soupira-t-il.

Il fût un temps où tout, entre eux, était facile, évident. Inébranlable.

Puis il était parti, et elle était restée.

**Help me – I broke apart my insides**

Dans chaque endroit, à chaque moment, elle voyait son fantôme. Mais elle était toujours seule.

**Help me – I've got no soul to sell**

La musique pulsait en elle – Edward était trop près d'elle. Tout près, si près qu'elle pouvait le respirer, tellement près que la chaleur de son corps la protégeait du frisson nocturne. Elle sentait la fraicheur autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait pas froid.

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti ? , souffla-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- Tu sais bien pourquoi.

Elle cilla au ton abrupt de sa voix.

- Non Edward, les vraies raisons. Pourquoi ?

Edward inspira longuement, sur la défensive.

- UCLA a le meilleur programme de recherche en termes de-

- Non Edward ! Elle se releva, brusque, les yeux rageurs. NY a un excellent programme, Washington à un excellent programme – il y en a partout, des excellents putain de programmes !

L'écho de ses cris resta suspendu dans le temps quelques secondes, tandis qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as quitté New York pour Los Angeles, Edward ? Son ton était plus saccadé, cette fois, vindicatif. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis un pays entier entre nous ?

**Help me**

- Pour m'éloigner de toi.

**The only thing that works for me**

Yeux clos, elle déglutit avec difficulté. Il l'avait dit.

- Bella on faisait n'importe quoi !, se justifia-t-il. J'étais qu'un petit con, je savais pas ce que je faisais, je t'ai rencontrée et je sais pas ! C'est arrivé comme ça ! Un jour on baisait sur le capot de la convertible d'Emmett, et le lendemain je passais mes nuits à te faire l'amour !

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, après sa courte tirade. Plus il essayait d'en dire, plus il disait n'importe quoi. Tout était clair dans sa tête, mais les mots ne leur faisaient pas justice. Ses mots étaient vains.

- Je me suis réveillée, un matin, et tu n'étais plus là. Juste – comme ça.

Edward baissa les yeux.

- Je me suis réveillé un matin, et je me suis rendu compte que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. J'ai eu peur. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai attrapé le premier vol pour rejoindre Seth.

- En me laissant là. Sans une explication.

- J'ai fait une connerie, okay ? J'ai eu la frousse.

Bella sortit de ses gonds.

- Et moi Edward, et moi ? Tu crois que j'ai pas eu _la frousse_ ? J'étais morte de peur, j'ai tout imaginé, je t'ai appelé, encore et encore ! J'ai harcelé l'administration de la fac, le doyen, tes amis. J'ai harcelé ta famille, Edward, je l'ai harcelée jusqu'à ce que ta mère m'apprenne que tu allais bien.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, épuisée d'avoir gardé tout ça pour elle.

Le visage d'Edward se mua, ébahi, implorant.

- Mais je t'aime Bella.

**Help me get away from myself**

La musique pulsait.

-J'ai été con, mais je suis là maintenant, et je partirai pas sans toi.

Il était déterminée elle était brisée.

Bella sentit ses larmes couler.

- Je te quitte plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Il entoura sa taille et l'amena contre lui, respira son odeur, embrassa son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, et inclina son visage. C'était agréable.

Les mains d'Edward raffermirent leur prise sur ses hanches, elle se pressa contre lui.

Elle sentait son corps. Elle sentait sa chaleur.

Elle s'en détacha un instant, juste le temps de capter son regard.

- Plus jamais ?

- Plus jamais.

Elle sourit allègrement.

- Mais t'arrêtes les conneries, Bella. Plus d'attitude de pute, plus de drogue.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me drogue pas.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite, Bella.

- Tu m'as faite, acquiesça-t-elle, caressant ses cheveux, il sourit. Puis tu m'as détruite.

Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, il voulait le dire_. Je suis désolé_. Il voulait le dire mais il ne le ferait pas, parce que c'était une de ses règles. Ne jamais s'excuser.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Et je suis désolé.

Elle releva brutalement son visage, ébahie, au supplice.

Il sourit.

- Je casserai toujours mes règles pour toi. T'es la seule et l'unique.

Elle attrapa sa nuque et l'attira à elle, impétueusement.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Lorsque sa bouche s'écrasa contre les lèvres d'Edward, ils oublièrent tout. Plus de peine, de souffrance, de pleurs. Plus de distance.

Elle avait oublié comment c'était, l'amour. Le frisson qui soulevait sa peau, la tête qui tournait, les sensations de partout.

**I want to feel you from the inside**

La complétude et le vide à la fois, la passion dévorante qui prenait aux tripes, qui chamboulait sa tête, ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses bras, tous ses membres, chaque partie du corps.

Physique et psychique, tout entier bouleversant.

Elle n'existait que dans ses bras quand il n'était plus là, elle n'était plus.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

La musique pulsait encore, et amplifiait ses trémolos.

Elle le voulait. Maintenant, tout de suite, sans délais. Sans question.

Elle se pressa contre lui, pressa ses hanches tout contre les siennes il la rencontra. Il n'y avait plus que la musique, et lui.

Plus de passé, plus d'histoire. Embrassés l'un dans l'autres, ils étaient intemporels.

**My whole existence is flawed**

Edward attrapa ses cuisses, la souleva, la poussa à nouer ses chevilles autour de sa taille. Sa robe remontait, et elle sentait le balancement de ses hanches, juste _là_.

Ca frottait, ça la faisait vibrer. Elle était noyée sous le plaisir, sous ses caresses.

Il tituba contre le mur, s'appuya contre la paroi pour remonter sa robe un peu plus haut, entra dans sa culotte d'un geste brusque.

Et, juste comme ça, elle était mise à nue.

Il l'embrassa encore, et veilla à planter ses yeux au fond de ceux de Bella quand il plongea ses doigts en elle.

Un soubresaut, puis deux. Elle renversa la tête en arrière – le mur – elle se cogna. Elle la renversa sur le côté. Puis sur l'autre. Puis se nicha dans le cou d'Edward.

Sa peau était un mélange de cigarette et de Cologne c'était doux et agréable.

Elle passa la main sous son tee-shirt, le remonta, toucha, caressa. Elle mordit son cou, au même moment qu'il accélérait ses mouvements.

Elle distinguait à peine ce qui les entourait tout était flou. La lumière de la Lune était aveuglante, blanche, trop peu éclairante.

**You get me closer to God**

- Bella… , souffla Edward.

Elle y était presque – presque, mais elle en voulait encore. Il ne fallait pas céder, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine trop vite. C'était tellement bon – tellement bon qu'elle en aurait pleuré.

Elle était complètement à sa merci.

**You can have my isolation**

Il cessa ses mouvements – peut-être la sentait-il déjà chancelante. Il la déposa sur le lit, elle se leva aussitôt. Hors de question d'être dans une position d'infériorité.

Elle l'admira un instant, tandis qu'il attrapait le dos de son polo, le ramenait devant, le jetait sur le sol.

L'encre de ses bras s'étendait à sa poitrine. Elle n'était plus inerte, elle semblait danser au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

**You can have the hate that it brings**

Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage baissé, les yeux braqués sur elle.

Prédateur. Elle ne cilla pas une seconde.

Il la poussa sur le lit, attrapa ses jambes, les releva vers lui.

**You can have my absence of faith**

Bella gémit, doucement.

Il glissa ses hanches entre ses cuisses elle se releva juste assez pour dégrafer sa ceinture du bout des doigts, décrocher le bouton – il se jeta contre elle, ôta sa robe d'un coup de main. Se lova contre elle.

**You can have my everything**

Il captura ses mains, les remonta, les emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête.

Il l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Sa bouche. Sa peau. Son cou. Balaya le soutien-gorge. Ses seins. Sa taille. Son ventre. Ses clavicules. Ses lèvres, encore et encore.

Elle replia ses jambes entre eux – _damn_. La friction était toujours plus forte.

**Help me – tear down my reason**

Elle gigota, elle le sentait si bien, chaud, tout contre elle – elle le voulait plus. Mieux. Encore.

Elle le happa contre elle, resserra leur étreinte, savoura leur proximité.

- Ton jean, souffla-t-elle, enlève ton jean.

Il se releva, et abaissa sèchement tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle était face à lui, sur le dos, relevée sur ses coudes, presque nue, échevelée, essoufflée, sensuelle.

Inoubliable.

**Help me – it's your sex I can smell**

Tout sembla s'arrêter et s'accélérer à la fois.

Peau contre peau, souffles entremêlés – son gémissement rauque, contre elle. Puis en elle.

L'un dans l'autre, et le balancement des hanches, la musique, leurs souffles, sa voix étranglée et puis lui – monstre de puissance, beau à mourir, omnipotent, guttural.

Animal.

**Help me – you make me perfect**

C'était bon, c'était primaire, c'était évident. Ils étaient une évidence.

**Help me become somebody else**

Ses reins s'écrasaient en elle, dans une cadence rigoureuse et saccadée. Il la martelait de son amour, il ancrait en elle ses excuses.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite.

**I want to feel you from the inside**

Elle agrippa son cou, ses cheveux, ses épaules se raccrocha aux branches, enfonça ses ongles dans son dos brûlant.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

Elle était au bord du gouffre, presque _là_, et il continuait.

Il jouait en elle, tapait en elle, endurait en elle.

**My whole existence is flawed**

Ils se consumaient.

Ses mains étaient partout. Ses seins, ses flancs, ses hanches, et plus bas aussi. Il retenait ses jambes, les écartait – il l'écartelait. Il la titillait. Ses doigts glissaient sur son clitoris, elle vibrait sous lui.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre – c'était là, tout près, dans son ventre, prêt à exploser. Il en fallait si peu – elle y était presque.

Elle chercha sa bouche, chercha ses lèvres. Sa langue brûlante, ses fesses pressantes. Leur étreinte était ravageuse.

**You get me closer to god**

C'était vite et fort et incessant et plus encore, et plus rien autour. Ses hanches se mouvaient d'elles-mêmes et ses jambes tremblotaient, tremblaient, elle se sentait secouée, elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Ca partait dans tous les sens et elle le sentait trembler sous ses mains aussi. La veine sur sa nuque ressortait, même cachée par ses tatouages.

Elle pulsait, prête à exploser – Bella aussi, toute entière.

Sa mâchoire anguleuse.

Ses dents serrées.

Ses forceps bandés.

Ses yeux brillants.

Les articulations de ses muscles.

Ses hanches en elle.

Ses hanches en elle, plus fort.

Ses hanches en elle, à lui casser les reins.

Ses reins à lui, une dernière fois jetés furieusement contre elle – elle perdit la tête.

**You get me closer to God**

Elle savoura. Ca venait par vague, ça ondulait en elle, de moins de moins fort. L'intensité disparaissait.

Elle détendit ses jambes, Edward se laissa aller contre elle, sans cesser d'embrasser son cou.

Le souffle erratique, il se calma doucement, pendant qu'elle passait très doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Comme avant.

**Through every forest, above the trees**

**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees**

Après de longues minutes, il se détacha d'elle, et la recouvrit des draps.

Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

- Et maintenant ?

**I drink the honey inside your hive**

Il bondit lascivement sur ses pieds – toujours nu – et baissa la musique qui n'en terminait plus. Il attrapa la télécommande, et replongea dans le lit, lovant Bella contre lui.

Puis il redémarra la chanson, et les premières pulsations de Closer résonnèrent à nouveau.

**You're the reason I stay alive**

Elle soupira.

Il sourit, l'embrassa brièvement.

- Maintenant, je repars plus sans toi.


	8. Here with me

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : Here with me**

**Chanson choisie : Here with me de Dido (version accoustique)**

**www (point) youtube (point) com/watch?v=qCnxpRDNyTc**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Dido, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

_._

Lentement, je referme la porte de _notre_ appartement. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire _mon_ appartement maintenant ?

**I didn't hear you leave**  
_Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir_

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrais m'y résoudre. Ce sera toujours _notre_ appartement. Comme je serais toujours _tienne_. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, des flashs de notre dernière nuit me submergent et je ne les repousse pas.

C'est ma pénitence.

Chaque instant de chaque jour depuis ta disparition, je revis nos dernières heures ensemble.

C'est cruel comme châtiment mais je le mérite.

**I wonder how am I still here**  
_Je me demande comment je suis encore ici._

C'est ma faute… Tu ne voulais pas sortir ce soir-là. Et comme toujours, pour me faire plaisir, tu as accepté de me suivre. J'ai vu la fatigue dans tes yeux, la lassitude dans ton regard. J'ai entendu le soupir de frustration lorsque je t'ai délogé de notre lit pour t'obliger à sortir.

Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas envie de préparer le repas…

Je revois encore ton visage, ton sourire de façade que tu avais une fois habillé. Je savais que c'était encore pour me faire plaisir et pourtant, telle une peste pourrie-gâtée, je n'ai rien dit.

J'ai même ri devant ton faux air de joie avant de retomber amoureuse de toi pour la millionième fois lorsque tu as haussé ton sourcil gauche. Tu faisais toujours ça lorsque je me moquais de toi.

Tu t'es alors avancé vers moi, cette lueur espiègle dans le regard et, avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, j'ai été projeté comme un vulgaire sac de patates par-dessus ton épaule musclée.

« Allons manger mon ogresse ! Et en rentrant, c'est moi qui te mange !» t'es-tu exclamé en claquant mes fesses sous mes éclats de rire.

Là encore, la promesse d'une nuit de plaisir entre tes bras aurait dû me faire changer d'avis…

Si seulement…

**I don't want to move a thing**  
_Je n'ai envie de bouger quoi que ce soit_

Je jette un œil alentour avant de marcher à travers le salon. Depuis ton départ, rien n'a changé. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais trop la sensation de te voir disparaître à mesure que je range. La poussière a élu domicile un peu partout, nous avons de nouvelles colocataires à huit pattes qui ont tissé leurs toiles dans quelques recoins.

Ca ne fait qu'une semaine et pourtant, la désolation règne. La vie est partie d'ici, il ne reste rien. Rien qui ne vaille le coup…

Je souris en voyant tes baskets traîner à travers la pièce.

Je me rappelle à quel point je m'énervais de te voir faire tous les soirs.

Ce soir, je donnerais tout pour te voir faire à nouveau.

**It might change my memory**  
_Cela pourrait modifier mes souvenirs_

Je me vois encore soupirer, assise sur le canapé, assistant à ton rituel un sourire ironique plaqué sur ton visage. Tu savais à quel point je prenais sur moi pour rester calme. Tu jubilais bien trop lorsque je m'énervais, me comparant souvent à un petit chaton sortant les griffes.

Je me vois encore lever les yeux au ciel lorsque tu as balancé négligemment tes chaussures à travers la pièce. La première atterrit près de la commode, la seconde sous la table basse.

Je me vois encore retenir mon rire tandis que tu te déhanchais devant moi, tentant tant bien que mal d'enlever ton t-shirt par le col sans avoir préalablement dégagé les bras. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi tu te contorsionnais autant alors qu'en le soulevant par le bas tu y serais arrivé sans le tirer dans tous les sens.

Je me vois encore lécher mes lèvres en détaillant ton torse encore en sueur de ton jogging du soir. Tes muscles bandés par l'effort que tu venais de fournir, quelques gouttes dégoulinant toutes dans la même direction, vers cet endroit de ton corps que j'aimais tant et qui me le rendait si bien !

Je te vois encore jouer avec l'élastique de ton jogging, jaugeant mes réactions d'un regard impétueux, cherchant à savoir si j'étais d'humeur ou non…

Je te vois encore, toi et ton sourire victorieux, enlever ton pantalon, marcher vers la salle de bain et me faire un clin d'œil par-dessus ton épaule en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Ton boxer vola à travers la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

**I don't want to call my friends**  
_Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

Les larmes affluent tandis que je parcours le même chemin, le jogging est toujours là, en boule sur le sol.

Au loin la sonnerie du téléphone résonne, mais je ne l'entends plus.

Il n'y a que toi.

Toi et ton joli petit cul qui se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Toi et moi. Comme c'est supposé être.

Moi qui te suis sans me faire prier.

Moi qui salive d'avance de notre future étreinte.

Comme dans mon souvenir, j'entre dans la cabine de douche et allume l'eau. Je ne règle pas la température, à quoi bon ? Je m'accroupis dans le coin, l'eau tombe sur mon corps et trempe mes vêtements. J'enserre mes bras autour de mes genoux repliés et me balance. D'avant en arrière. Lentement comme pour ne pas briser la vision de nous deux, nus sous cette douche.

Je sens encore ta bouche charnue emprisonnant la mienne. Ton râle lorsque je te mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ta peau qui frissonne sous mes ongles. Tes mains sur mon corps qui s'acharnent à me déshabiller. Tu es brusque puis, une fois nue, la douceur vient remplacer ton empressement.

Je sais que le moment va être inoubliable. Ta bouche sur mon cou me rend réceptive, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Le carrelage froid dans mon dos me glace tandis que tes mains modelant et façonnant mon corps me brûlent.

Ma tête cogne le mur tandis que tu me soulèves. Ton corps possédant le mien me fait oublier tout le reste. Tu as toujours su m'emmener loin.

Les autres n'ont jamais compris. Personne n'a jamais compris. Que faisait la riche héritière avec le jardinier ? J'ai tout quitté sans aucun regret pour toi et jamais personne ne comprendra. Notre amour était rare et puissant. Moi j'ai su. Dès que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai su. Bien avant de posséder mon corps, tu possédais mon âme.

Je peux encore sentir tes coups de rein, tes mains pétrissant mes fesses pour me retenir tout contre toi. N'as-tu jamais compris que partir ou même m'éloigner de toi était inconcevable ? J'étais à toi. Je suis à toi.

Je revois encore ton regard brûlant m'observant me tordre de plaisir sous tes coups de hanche de plus en plus profonds et précis, puis ton sourire victorieux lorsque tu m'emmènes aux confins du plaisir.

**They might wake me from this dream**  
_Ils pourraient m'éveiller de ce rêve_

Je peux encore voir tes yeux verts se fermer tandis que mon nom est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ta bouche. Ton souffle erratique me chatouille le cou, prolongeant mon plaisir.

Je te sens me porter hors de la douche et me poser sur le lit. Tu me surplombes, mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir, tes doigts effleurent mes joues et tes lèvres se posent amoureusement sur les miennes.

Aujourd'hui, glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, je refais le même chemin. Mon rêve est si vivace que j'ai l'impression de voir l'empreinte de tes pieds mouillés sur la moquette.

**And I can't leave this bed**  
_Et je ne peux quitter ce lit_

Je m'allonge en chien de fusil, emprisonnant mes genoux tout contre ma poitrine au risque de voir mon cœur partir en mille éclats de verre. La brûlure est intense, le manque est là. Le vide aussi.

J'effleure les draps. Le lit est toujours fait, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à entrer dans les draps pour y dormir. D'ailleurs je ne dors presque plus. Ton odeur est partout, enivrante. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau et me laisse bercer par mes souvenirs.

**I'll do what I want**  
_Je ferai ce que je veux_

« Allons manger dehors ! » ai-je déclaré.

Tu t'es alors jeté sur le côté « Bella j'ai pas envie, je suis naze ! »

« Allez Jazz, s'il te plaît ? »

**But I can't hide**  
_Mais je ne peux me cacher_

Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas. Tu n'as jamais su me dire non et il m'arrivait parfois d'en tirer avantage.

**I won't go**  
_Je ne m'en irai pas__  
_

Aujourd'hui, je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Pour t'enfermer dans cet appart et te laisser me faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin du monde.

**I won't sleep**  
_Je ne dormirai pas_

J'ai déclenché la fin de notre monde. De mon monde.

**I can't breathe**  
_Je ne peux pas respirer_

Je nous revois encore sortir bras dessus bras dessous du restaurant et marcher pour rentrer chez nous. Je revois encore les deux hommes armés nous acculant contre le mur en brique. Je revois encore tes yeux briller de peur pour moi.

« Ton portefeuille ! » a hurlé le premier, celui qui te tenait.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal » as-tu dit en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait.

Puis je sens encore les mains du second parcourir mon corps. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas t'alerter. Ses doigts passent sous le rebord de ma robe. Un pleurnichement et des larmes s'échappent malgré moi. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour ne pas que tu joues au héros mais il est trop tard, tu as entendu.

Le bruit des cris, des coups, des corps qui se percutent résonne encore à mes oreilles.

« Bella ! » as-tu crié en t'élançant vers moi tandis que l'homme avait arraché la robe au niveau de ma poitrine qu'il pétrissait de ses mains calleuses.

Puis un coup de feu.

Je revois encore ton regard d'abord surpris puis résigné lorsque tu comprends ce qu'il se passe. Tu t'écroules au sol et tes yeux se ferment. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir des silhouettes s'approchant, faisant fuir les deux hommes.

Je sens encore le sol humide sous mes genoux lorsque je tombe. Je rampe jusqu'à cette forme inerte au sol.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Lentement, je caresse tes boucles blondes.

« Jasper »

Je t'appelle doucement, te secouant avec précaution pour que tu te réveilles.

« Jasper ! JASPER ! »

Puis je te remue, de plus en plus fort, je crie, je hurle et m'égosille pour que tu me reviennes.

Mais tu ne reviendras pas.

Jamais.

Et moi non plus…

**I cannot be**  
_Je ne peux exister__  
_**Until you're resting here with me**  
_Que lorsque tu te reposes ici avec moi__  
_


	9. Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, la chanson « Here with me » à Dido (traduction du site parole et musique), seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

- Et explique-moi comment tu es rentré ici ? Bella ne t'a pas donné la clé, ça j'en suis certaine.

- Bon sang mais ça fait des jours qu'elle est enfermée dans sa chambre ! Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je la laisse à faire dieu sait quoi ? Je suis son frère, c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas !

- Ca n'explique pas comment…

- Alice ! Elle a… Des relations… Et elle s'en veut, pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est son mec qui a amené le lion dans la bergerie !

Ils étaient dans la cuisine de mon appartement depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, quand le bruit significatif d'une chaise qui racle le carrelage se fit entendre. Il approchait… Mon frère devenait fou de me savoir au plus mal. Et si l'ancienne Bella aurait fait son possible pour sauver les apparences… La nouvelle, elle, n'en avait plus la force. Je n'étais plus cette jeune fille capable de mettre de côté ses peines et ses douleurs, de garder le sourire et sa bonne humeur en toutes circonstances.

Non… Je n'étais plus cette Bella… Plus maintenant…

Pas après qu'IL ait mis sans dessus dessous ma tranquille petite vie d'étudiante modèle sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Lui qui, en un sourire, avait fait chavirer mon cœur.

Lui qui, en un regard, avait fait de moi une femme belle et sûre d'elle, effaçant la petite Bella timide, voire limite prude comme se plaisait à colporter Mike depuis notre deuxième et dernier rendez-vous. Je m'étais alors refusée à lui à renfort d'un coup de genou bien placé et depuis il s'arrangeait pour faire tomber à l'eau toute tentative de la gente masculine de m'approcher.

Mais il n'avait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit face à LUI…

Bien ou mal ? Mon cœur en mille morceaux criait au mal, alors que ma tête, encore pleine de ces images des quelques jours que nous avions eus ensemble, elle criait au bien.

- Emmett, laisse-la, elle a besoin de temps !

Des claquements de talons avaient suivi de peu le bruit de la chaise… Rosalie faisant rempart, me laissant le temps de me reprendre… Mais serais-je capable de le faire un jour ? Peut-être s'il revenait ?

Le silence… Et cette chanson… Des paroles qui sont ce que je suis… Ce cauchemar.

**I didn't hear you leave,**

**(Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir,)  
I wonder how am I still here,**

**(Je me demande comment je suis encore ici)  
I don't want to move a thing,**

**(Je ne veux pas déplacer quoi que ce soit,)  
It might change my memory**

**(Cela pourrait changer mes souvenirs.)**

Le silence de la nuit, pas un bruit en quittant ma chambre, ni même en passant la porte de mon appartement, juste cette sensation de froid.

Le "LUI" dont je ne peux plus me passer…

Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'a demandé de prendre soin de moi ? De l'oublier ?

Sa lettre entre mes mains… Parsemée d'auréoles à chaque endroit où une de mes larmes était tombée.

Edward… C'est bien luila tornade qui venait de dévaster ma vie en quelques jours, m'abandonnant si douloureusement. Il y était entré sans que je ne puisse mettre mon cœur à l'abri… C'était il y a quelques jours, mais j'avais comme l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Comme si mon cœur et mon corps avaient de suite pensé que nous étions faits pour être ensemble…

Mais ils se trompaient.

« Hey les gars, je vous présente Edward ! C'est un ami d'enfance, il est de passage pour quelques temps, alors comme il ne connait personne, je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre avec nous »

Les présentations s'étaient poursuivies, mais je n'en entendis pas un mot. Mon regard était déjà perdu dans le sien, comme attiré par ces prunelles qui me hantent maintenant. Les premiers souvenirs qui ne s'effaceraient jamais. Je me serais noyée dans ses yeux si Emmett, tel l'homme tout en délicatesse qu'il est, n'avait pas fait exploser la bulle invisible qui semblait nous lier.

« Hey ! Bella respire t'es toute rouge ! » **S**'était-il exclamé en explosant de rire.

« Salut »

Sa voix**, **élixir s'immisçant jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Chacun de mes sens **s**'était alors éveillé…

Mon ouïe s'enivrant de chaque mot sortant d'entre ses lèvres…

Mon odorat gravant dans ma mémoire les effluves de son corps…

« Hum… Tu veux danser ? »

Mon cœur sembla s'être arrêté à cet instant, décidant de jouer une toute autre mélodie. Faisant de moi celle qu'il semblait que je devais être.

Mon toucher découvrant chaque parcelle de son être accessible durant notre danse, avec une délectation certaine. C'était si bon, si doux…

Bouger me faisait mal, comme si j'allais tout perdre…

Mon lit… Mes meilleurs souvenirs… Me blottir dans ses draps desquels son odeur disparaissait petit à petit. Je devais rester là pour ne pas remarquer que je l'avais réellement perdu.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne enfin.

**Oh I am what I am,**

**(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)  
I will do what I want,**

**(Je ferai ce que je veux,)  
But I can't hide**

**(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)  
I won't go,**

**(Je ne partirai pas,)  
I won't sleep,**

**(Je ne dormirai pas,)  
I can't breathe,**

**(Je ne peux pas respirer,)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

Une soirée, puis une deuxième… Puis ce fut notre soirée. La goutte de champagne qui avait fait déborder la coupe.

- Tu es si belle.

Des mots simples dans la bouche de n'importe qui… Mais Edward n'était pas n'importe qui.

Nos lèvres soudées, comme si tout cela n'avait été fait que pour nous.

Nos peaux brulantes se frôlant, d'abord hésitantes, puis de plus en plus entreprenantes.

La douceur à laquelle je succombais, notre première fois… Nos deux corps imbriqués le plus naturellement du monde. La clé du cadenas de mon cœur. Il avait fait de moi sa prisonnière pour une éternité bien trop courte à mon goût.

Je suis ce que je suis… J'étais une femme désirée se sentant belle sous les mains et les yeux d'un homme.

Et si je ne veux plus vivre dans ma prison ? Je fais ce que je veux… Mais ce serait lui refuser son dernier désir…

Il faut qu'il revienne… L'oublier serait un suicide. Je resterais là… Blottie dans mon lit, là où tout avait pris fin, mais aussi là où les souvenirs étaient les plus forts.

Je suffoquai quand mes sanglots reprirent.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser un jour être capable de m'abandonner corps et âme à un homme en si peu de temps. Mais ce n'était pas un homme… C'était LUI… C'était Edward.

Les souvenirs reviennent aussi douloureux qu'apai**s**ant.

Douloureux sont ceux qui me narguent en effaçant petit à petit les détails.

Apaisants sont ceux qui me rappellent chaque sensation, celles qu'il est impossible d'oublier, à jamais gravées en moi, tatouages invisibles mais surtout ineffaçables.

Ma vie c'est lui… Sans lui une non-vie s'offre à moi.

- Jasper a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et que si il avait su, il l'aurait mise en garde… Edward est…

- Il ne s'en est pas aperçu ? Tu rigoles ? Dès le premier soir ils se sont mangés du regard !

Rose avait raison… Dès le premier regard.

**I won't leave,**

**(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)  
I can't hide,**

**(Je ne peux pas me cacher,)  
I cannot be,**

**(Je ne peux pas être)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi.)**

Je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette chambre, mais me cacher n'était qu'illusion. J'étais incapable de dissimuler cette douleur. C'était comme si je n'avais aucune raison de vivre sans lui.

- Elle est toujours enfermée ?

- Ouais et je te jure que toute belle gueule que ton pote soit, s'il s'avise de repointer le bout de son nez de playboy ici, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas !

- T'inquiète, j'en serai aussi. J'essaie de l'appeler depuis quelques jours, je lui ai laissé des messages, mais rien. Je ne comprends pas… Je savais qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, mais faire ça en connaissance de cause…

- Ouais ben si c'était pour se vider les… Aïe ! Rose !

- Ne t'avise pas à finir cette phrase ! Il était accro à Bella, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Ces murs beaucoup trop fins… Je ne voulais plus rien entendre ! Collant mon oreiller sur ma tête, seuls des sortes de bourdonnements me parvenaient. Le souffle me manquait, mais c'était ridicule comparé à la douleur de mon cœur.

**I don't want to call my friends,**

**(Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis,)  
They might wake me from this dream**

**(Ils pourraient me sortir de ce rêve)  
And I can't leave this bed,**

**(Et je ne peux quitter ce lit,)  
Risk forgetting all that's been**

**(Risquant d'oublier tout ce qui a été.)  
**

Je dus m'endormir, car il faisait nuit quand la douleur se rappela à moi. Je m'étais alors levée, me rapprochant de la porte pour vérifier si le silence était réel. Une main tremblante sur la poignée, mon regard capté par l'enchevêtrement de drap et de couette qu'était mon lit.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Hum… Salle de bain… Je… J'ai besoin, de quelques minutes à moi… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais je ne voudrais pas te faire fuir si tôt » Lui avais-je dit timidement.

Son visage avait alors pris une étrange expression. Mais dans l'euphorie du moment, je n'avais pas relevé.

Ce premier réveil dans ses bras avait été si doux. J'étais revenue sous la couette rapidement, mon corps froid ne réclamant que la chaleur du sien pour se détendre. Il avait sifflé en me sentant gelée contre lui, puis avait délicieusement pris les choses en mains pour faire en sorte de faire de moi un brasier.

D'abord en se plaçant au dessus de moi, entreprenant un lent et langoureux chemin de baisers. Démarrant sur mon front, passant par mes lèvres désireuses, ne manquant pas de taquiner ma langue qui en demandait toujours plus. Passant outre mes protestations, il continua sa lente torture en se dirigeant vers ma poitrine dont les pointes étaient déjà durcies par mon excitation. Un à un, mes seins furent cajolés et même vénérés par sa bouche, sa langue et ses mains. De longues minutes ponctuées par mes gémissements.

Je le sentis parfois sourire à mes réactions, comme fière de ce qu'il accomplissait.

Mais je voulais plus que ses caresses, aussi bonnes soient-elles. Beaucoup plus.

Enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille, je l'encourageai d'une légère pression, à poursuivre sa douce torture un peu plus bas, là où je savais qu'il voulait se rendre, là où je voulais plus que tout l'avoir.

Taquin, il tenta de ne pas céder à mon besoin désir, mais finit dans un grognement, par atteindre mon centre du plaisir déjà prêt pour le recevoir. Sa langue habile survola mon sexe sans s'y appuyer.

« Edward ! » Avais-je alors protesté.

« Impatiente ? » Avait-il ri, envoyant des ondes chatouilleuses, mais au combien plaisantes dans tout mon corps.

Je ne pus répondre à sa question, sa bouche devint plus entreprenante et je perdais déjà pied. Il faisait chaud, très chaud et mon premier orgasme me submergea rapidement, me laissant tremblante après avoir gémi de longues secondes.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous Miss Swan » Affirma-t-il dans un murmure des plus sexys.

Prise de hardiesse, je lui répondis aussi mutine que moi pauvre petite Bella pouvait l'être.

« Mais j'y compte bien Monsieur Cullen »

La température déjà bien élevée prit quelque degrés de plus à ces simples taquineries.

Je voulus lui rendre le plaisir qu'il venait de me procurer, mais il saisit mes poignets, les emprisonnant au-dessus de ma tête d'une seule main, l'autre restant libre pour permettre à deux de ses doigts de pénétrer en moi, me faisant lever le bassin.

Rapidement, je le suppliai de me prendre, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois arriver au plaisir ultime sans lui.

Après que ses lèvres aient une nouvelle fois gouté les miennes, il se leva pour prendre un préservatif dans la boite plus si neuve, que nous étions allés chercher main dans la main à la pharmacie du bout de la rue. Il l'enfila autour de son sexe fièrement érigé pour moi. Puis il me tendit la main pour me faire lever du lit. Il y prit alors place, s'adossant confortablement à la tête de lit. Il me tira à lui, me faisant assoir au-dessus de lui. J'étais hésitante, je n'avais jamais pratiqué le sexe de cette façon, il dut remarquer mon trouble, car il releva mon visage vers le sien, ancrant son regard au mien. Toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent. Il dirigea son sexe vers le mien, alors que je m'abaissais enfin sur lui, me laissant posséder corps et âme par cet homme qui, j'en étais alors certaine, était fait pour moi…

C'était avant… Un passé si proche et qui faisait si mal.

J'allai à la cuisine, récupérai sans grande conviction un paquet de crackers dans le placard au dessus du plan de travail et une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur avant de me réfugier à nouveau dans ma chambre.

Mon téléphone portable vibra et je me demandais comment la batterie pouvait ne pas encore être vide. Pour une fois, mais sans aucun espoir, je vérifiai les identités des divers correspondants qui avaient tenté de me joindre…

Alice… Encore et encore. Quelques appels de mon frère… Mais pas un signe d'Edward.

Ma famille et mes amis étaient là pour moi. Mais si je leur laissais la place qu'ils voulaient, j'étais certaine de tout perdre. Ils me demanderaient de sortir, de m'aérer, trouveraient des activités pour m'extirper de cet état dans lequel je m'étais enfermée.

Mais ne plus penser à lui était inconcevable. Etre ici… Dans mon lit… Etait douloureux, mais moins que de prendre le risque d'oublier.

Je soupirai et replongeai dans ce rêve. Celui où tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, où son odeur ne quitterait pas mes draps au fur et à mesure de chaque seconde qui passe.

Ce même rêve dans lequel il me tient fermement entre ses bras chauds, en murmurant une douce mélodie à l'oreille.

Je me mis à fredonner cette chanson, perdant de nouveau le fil du temps, mais restant dans mes souvenirs, pour ne pas l'oublier...

**Oh I am what I am,**

**(Oh je suis ce que je suis,)  
I will do what I want**

**(Je ferai ce que je veux,)  
But I can't hide**

**(Mais je ne peux pas me cacher)  
I won't go,**

**(Je ne partirai pas,)  
I won't sleep,**

**(Je ne dormirai pas,)  
I can't breathe,**

**(Je ne peux pas respirer,)  
Until you're resting here with me**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

- Oh ma Bella, ma chérie.

Ma mère ?

- Maman ? Mais…

- Ton frère m'a appelée. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion. Oh ma petite puce !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, me berçant de longues minutes, voire même peut-être de longues heures, comme on berce un enfant. C'était réconfortant, mais pas apaisant, ce n'était pas ses bras à lui.

- Maman ?

- Ma chérie ?

- Ca fait si mal. Les sanglots reprirent.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais.

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier, je ne veux pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est inévitable… Il est parti maman. Juste comme ça… Sans un mot, ni un bruit. J'ai envie de rester là, dans ma chambre et de ne rien oublier, si le sommeil s'empare de moi, je vais oublier. Je… J'étouffe sans lui. Je… J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre…

- Ca passera avec le temps mon ange.

- Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu maman… Je ne peux pas rester là pour toujours, je le sais… Mais je sais aussi que je ne vivrai pas sans lui. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas avec moi.

- Chut ma Bella. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Je luttai, mais la condition humaine est plus que contraignante et mon corps l'emporta sur mon esprit. Je partis sans m'en rendre compte vers mes rêves fous d'une vie avec LUI.

**I won't leave,**

**(Je ne quitterai pas ces lieux,)  
I can't hide,**

**(Je ne peux pas me cacher,)  
I can't be,**

**(Je ne peux pas être)  
Until you're resting here with me.**

**(Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi)**

Quelques mouvements… Des chuchotements plutôt forts… Un « chut » appuyé… Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme.

Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Mon lit est le seul endroit où je veux être. Je m'y blottis comme si sans cette chaleur factice, je ne pouvais survivre.

Mon matelas s'affaisse… Une odeur familière me parvient. Ca ne peut pas être lui…

Mon corps le reconnait pourtant… Mais mon esprit crie au loup…

Et si sa présence n'était que le fruit de mon imagination ?

Des bras m'enserrent.

- Je suis là mon amour... Pour toujours... Je ne partirai plus… Je n'en aurais pas la force. Dors ma Bella. Demain nous pourrons parler.

Je soupire de bien-être, m'enfonçant dans ce rêve de coton blanc. Je suis bien, plus que bien. Le cauchemar semble s'éloigner, la promesse me semble si réelle.

Demain nous parlerons. Serait-ce une vaine promesse ? En attendant je voulais rester enveloppée dans ce rêve.

- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je, la voix éteinte à mon rêve.

- Je t'aime.

Sa voix me berçant, chantant des paroles sur cette mélodie qui autre fois n'en avait pas.


	10. Amame, te amo

The « last songfic » Contest

Titre de votre OS : Amame, te amo.

Chanson choisie: Amame de Juanes

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à , la chanson à Juanes, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

.

J'aurai dû me sentir coupable, je savais que j'aurai dû. Je l'avais quitté il y avait un peu moins de trois mois, sans lui laisser la moindre chance. J'avais préféré fuir, le fuir et fuir cette ville. New-York n'avait plus rien à m'apporter si ce n'était un peu plus de déception. J'étais partie avec des regrets mais sans remord.

Depuis trois mois j'avais retrouvé avec soulagement ma région natale. Forks était de loin la ville la plus calme que je connaissais. Et niveau mec, je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Je connaissais déjà ceux de mon âge, ayant passé toute ma scolarité avec eux. Les plus jeunes ne m'intéressaient pas, pas plus que les plus vieux.

Lui m'avait attiré dès le premier regard. Nous nous étions croisé la première fois dans un amphi de Columbia et ses yeux clairs m'avaient subjuguée, envoûtée comme jamais. Je ne l'avais pas revu avant la soirée d'halloween. La première soirée à laquelle j'assistais en tant qu'étudiante. Mes amies de dortoir m'y avaient amenée, pratiquement de force. Une fois entrée, une fois que je l'avais revu, je ne souhaitais plus m'en aller. Et durant quatre longues années nous ne nous étions pas quittés. Nous avions tout fait ensemble, vécu toutes les expériences de la fac, emménagé ensemble dès ma seconde année. Et nous nous étions aimés. Passionnément.

Pourtant Il m'avait menti. Menti comme jamais on ne m'avait menti. Je savais qu'Il était un peu plus âgé que moi puisque c'était l'un des professeurs de mon université, Il enseignait en médecine alors que j'étais en architecture. Mais j'ignorais qu'Il était marié. Marié ! Et heureux en ménage, apparemment.

Il avait osé vivre avec moi pendant tout ce temps. Il m'avait laissé croire à un possible « nous ». Lorsque j'avais découvert la supercherie, par hasard, j'avais immédiatement appelé ma meilleure amie. Je lui déjà avais parlé de ses absences régulières, soit-disant pour des séminaires et de tous ces week-end ou vacances avortés. Je lui avais déjà dis combien Il me manquait parfois et comment Il me comblait la plupart du temps, me faisant oublier ses défauts. Cet après-midi là, je lui avais raconté comment je l'avais vu sortir d'un restaurant en compagnie d'une autre et d'un enfant. Comment je les avais vu heureux ensemble et comment je l'avais vu, Lui, porter un anneau. Comment j'avais croisé une dernière fois son regard avant que son sourire ne se fige et que mes larmes ne s'échappent. Comment j'étais rentrée chez « nous » paralysée par la douleur. Elle m'avait proposé de revenir vivre à Forks, de m'installer avec elle. Le soir même j'étais dans un avion en direction du Washington. Un voyage en aller simple. Dieu et Rose étaient les seuls à connaître ma douleur.

Et voilà qu'après de longues semaines pour me remettre, Il avait le culot de me contacter par mail :

_**No puedo estar un día más**_

_Je ne peux pas être un jour de plus_

_**Con esta duda de saber si volverás**_

_Avec ce doute de savoir si tu reviendras_

_**Perdóname sé que mentí**_

_Pardonne moi je sais que j'ai menti_

_**Yo soy humano y sólo quiero que me des**_

_Je suis humain et je veux seulement que tu me donnes_

_**Una última oportunidad**_

_Une dernière chance_

_**Para así poderte demostrar**_

_Pour ainsi pouvoir te démontrer_

_**Que me vuelvo loco por tí**_

_Que je deviens fou de toi_

_**Que sin tí no puedo vivir**_

_Que sans toi je ne peux pas vivre_

_**Que mi vida es como un desierto cuando no estás**_

_Que ma vie est comme un désert quand tu n'es pas là_

Je m'étais réfugiée sur la falaise, comme à chaque coup dur. Respirant l'air froid de ce mois de novembre. Laissant le vent balayer mes cheveux, que j'avais coupé courts lorsque j'étais arrivée. Il y a trois mois, je voulais changer de vie, changer de peau, changer de moi, me changer moi. La coiffure m'avait parue la plus rapide à modifier. J'avais aussi beaucoup maigri en m'empêchant de manger, mais Rose ne voulait pas me voir mourir alors elle me surveillait de très près et me maternait un peu trop à mon goût. Mon visage portait à présent les marques du manque de sommeil. Les cauchemars rythmaient les nuits où la fatigue me rattrapait. Les autres nuit, je m'occupais suffisamment pour éviter les images douloureuses que me renvoyaient mon inconscient.

Là, après ce mail, je devais me ressourcer dans la nature. Etre seule et posée pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à Lui et à ses manigances. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Il revenait vers moi après ces mois de silence. Mais les larmes m'empêchaient de profiter pleinement du paysage. Les remous de l'océan me calmaient et m'attiraient en même temps. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de m'abandonner, de l'abandonner complètement, définitivement.

Rose m'avait appelée dès qu'elle était rentrée dans notre appartement. J'avais dû laisser l'ordinateur allumé et le mail devait être resté affiché. Elle l'avait lu et s'était tout de suite inquiétée. Je la comprenais, Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à me demander de lui revenir, cherchant à me faire culpabiliser. Elle avait lu à voix haute la seconde partie du message, de son message, me poignardant inconsciemment un peu plus :

**_Que no puedo aguantar más_**

_Que je ne peux pas supporter plus_

_**Esta soledad que me va a matar**__  
__Cette solitude qui va me tuer_

_**Por eso te digo**__  
__C'est pourquoi je te dis_

_**Ámame**__  
__Aime moi_

_**Y no me dejes tan solo en el olvido**__  
__Et ne me laisse pas si seul dans l'oubli_

_**Es todo lo que yo te pido**__  
__C'est tout ce que je te demande_

_**Te digo ámame**__  
__Je te dis aime moi_

_**Hasta la muerte ámame**__  
__Jusqu'à la mort aime moi_

_**Porque sin tí mi corazón**__  
__Parce que sans toi mon cœur_

_**Es un abismo tan profundo como el mar**__  
__Est un abîme si profond comme la mer_

_**Y un segundo es una eternidad**__  
__Et une seconde est une éternité_

_**Como para no estar junto a tí.**__  
__Du fait de ne pas être près de toi._

Il avait parfaitement conscience de me faire du mal en reprenant contact avec moi et surtout en le faisant en espagnol. Il connaissait parfaitement le pouvoir que les sonorités de cette langue avaient sur moi. Et je ne l'imaginais que trop bien me réciter son texte, en roulant les lettres. En prenant l'accent qui me faisait tant frissonner. Des images de nous en train de faire l'amour, alors qu'Il me parlait en espagnol me revinrent par saccades. M'assaillant d'émotions que j'aurais aimé oublier, que j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais ressenties.

Rose voulait me rejoindre, voulait savoir où j'étais et comment je me sentais. Mais je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion. Après avoir entendu le reste du texte, j'avais raccroché. J'étais comme branchée sur le mode automatique. Et mon regard se perdait dans l'océan. Je pris une longue inspiration, me relevais et décidais de ne plus espérer en vain. En fait, son pari était réussi, je me sentais coupable. Alors que ma raison me hurlait qu'Il était le seul responsable, mon cœur me susurrait une autre chanson. Une chanson que l'océan reprenait en m'appelant inexorablement à lui. Il avait gagné, je l'aimais jusqu'au bout.

Je lâchais son prénom dans un soupir « James ».


	11. La danse

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : La danse**

**Chanson choisie: **Dernière danse de Kyo

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, la chanson à Kyo , seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . / (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

.

.

Je me demande encore si ma présence ici est une bonne idée mais après tout c'est elle qui m'a invité. Alors que je réfléchis encore à son invitation, j'entends cette musique qui indique qu'elle arrive, elle est magnifique tout de blanc vêtue et elle a l'air si heureuse et amoureuse. Alors qu'elle s'unit à un autre homme, je pense à notre histoire car oui je suis son ex fiancé mais ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle se marie mais avec mon meilleur ami. C'est moi qui l'ai présentée à Jasper, oui moi Edward Cullen j'ai présenté Alice Brandon bientôt Hale à cet idiot qui sera son mari dans moins de cinq minutes. A la fin de la messe, ils viennent me saluer et me remercier de ma présence parmi eux, je souris et dis :

« J'espère que j'aurais au moins droit à une danse »

Elle rit et répond :

« Pas de problème »

Jasper rétorque :

« Seulement une, pas une de plus » et ils s'en vont saluer d'autre invités.

Alors que la fête bat son plein, j'entends cette chanson qui me fait toujours saigner :

**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps****  
****Effleuré cent fois son visage****  
****J'ai trouvé de l'or****  
****Et même quelques étoiles****  
****En essuyant ses larmes****  
****J'ai appris par cœur****  
****La pureté de ses formes****  
****Parfois, je les dessine encore****  
****Elle fait partie de moi**

Dès les premières notes, elle se dirige vers moi en souriant alors que je contemple sa fine silhouette traverser la piste. Elle me prend les mains et me dit :

« C'est la nôtre celle-ci ».

Je souris en voyant ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, je sais qu'elle n'est plus à moi et ce depuis longtemps et pourtant j'ai encore le souvenir de sa gracile silhouette entortillée dans les draps de ma chambre d'ado chez mes parents car peu importe le temps et les distances elle fera partie de moi à jamais.

**Je veux juste une dernière danse****  
****Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence****  
****Un vertige puis le silence****  
****Je veux juste une dernière danse**

Je nous dirige sur la piste, la prends dans mes bras et alors que le refrain démarre, je me surprends à lui chanter les paroles. Elle me dit :

« Tu sais, même si je suis mariée à présent, je ne t'oublierai pas et il n'y aura pas d'indifférence, tu restes mon ami et… voilà je parle trop à nouveau. »

Je ris et ne peux qu'acquiescer à cela. Alice est connue pour être un vrai moulin à parole.

Alors qu'elle continue à parler, je la vois diriger son regard vers son mari et se taire.

A ce moment-là, je sais qu'elle est déjà ailleurs et j'en profite pour me laisser emporter par mes souvenirs.

**Je l'ai connue trop tôt****  
****Mais c'est pas d'ma faute****  
****La flèche a traversé ma peau****  
****C'est une douleur qui se garde****  
****Qui fait plus de bien que de mal****  
****Mais je connais l'histoire****  
****Il est déjà trop tard****  
****Dans son regard****  
****On peut apercevoir****  
****Qu'elle se prépare****  
****Au long voyage**

On s'est connus à l'âge de douze ans en classe de sixième, elle était la petite nouvelle, on s'est tout de suite entendus et on a passé deux ans sans autre chose que de l'amitié. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle avait quatorze ans je l'ai vue avec un autre garçon et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était plus qu'une amie. Je suis alors allée la trouver le soir après le dîner. J'ai sonné, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert et là je l'ai embrassée. Elle m'a regardé, a ri et a dit : « enfin !»

Notre histoire a commencé comme cela. Nous avons tout fait ensemble : l'annonce à nos parents qui n'ont guère été surpris, le premier rapport sexuel qui, avouons-le, n'était pas très glorieux, le bal de fin d'année, le premier « Je t'aime », le premier cœur brisé.

**Je peux mourir demain****  
****Mais ça n'change rien****  
****J'ai reçu de ses mains****  
****Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme****  
****C'est même trop pour un seul homme****  
****Je l'ai vue partir, sans rien dire****  
****Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire****  
****Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie**

Je me souviens aussi de la première fois que je l'ai faite pleurer. J'étais à la fac et je lui avais dit que je devais réviser tout le week-end alors qu'en fait j'avais un rendez-vous avec Victoria, une fille de ma classe. Nous avions profité de l'absence de mon colocataire Jasper pour baptiser mon lit.

C'est là qu'elle nous avait surpris, je me souviens encore de son regard et des semaines qui avaient suivi : elle m'avait ignoré et j'avais eu l'impression d'être devenu une ombre. Le plus dur était aussi le silence qu'elle avait instauré dans notre amitié car en plus de perdre la fille que j'aimais, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, ma confidente.

Puis un jour, j'ai eu la brillante idée d'envoyer mon coloc voir comment elle allait. Il m'avait rendu ce service et bien plus encore puisque un jour j'avais retrouvé Alice dans notre appart vêtue uniquement d'une chemise qui appartenait à Jasper.

« Hey ! » fut le premier mot qu'elle prononça en me voyant, lequel fut suivi d'un « merci ».

J'avais balbutié un « mais de quoi ? » Elle rit pour toute réponse à ma question et prononça le prénom de mon colocataire : Jasper

Je souris malgré le fait que je venais de voir mon espoir de réconciliation se briser et c'est ainsi que je vis l'histoire d'Alice et Jasper prendre de l'importance et se terminer par 'leur mariage'.

**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence****  
****Un vertige puis le silence****  
****Je veux juste une dernière danse**

A la fin de la chanson je l'embrasse sur la joue et la laisse repartir vers son mari, avec un pincement au cœur car si je n'avais pas déconné, cela aurait été notre première danse et non la dernière.


	12. Enfer et damnation

The "last Songfic" Contest !

Chanson choisie :Green Day – Blood, sex and Booze.  
Titre : Enferet damnation.**  
****Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire a été créée par mes soins. La chanson appartient à Green Day. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum  
Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

.

Sa bouche sur la mienne me rend fou. Sa langue m'attaque avec passion et je réponds avec autant d'ardeurs qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Elle gémit d'anticipation alors que mon t-shirt part en lambeaux et que mon jean se retrouve par terre en une demi-seconde, suivi de mon boxer. Elle est déjà nue depuis longtemps, ne me cachant rien de son anatomie parfaite. Ses seins sont collés à mon torse et ses mains jouent avec mes boucles tandis que ses hanches se frottent contre mon corps nu. Sa langue quitte ma bouche pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cou, mes épaules mon torse et enfin mon sexe. Elle laisse des traces de dents partout et j'adore cette sensation. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et s'active aussitôt sur ma longueur à un rythme plus qu'effréné. Je réprime mes gémissements et bouge mes hanches en cadence pour m'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Elle aime ça et en redemande alors je continue à la remplir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que je vais venir. Elle stoppe alors tout et change de position, présentant sa minette sur ma bouche afin que je m'occupe de son bourgeon de plaisir. Je m'en donne à cœur joie, la faisant frémir et gémir, m'arrêtant quand je sens que tout peut basculer. Elle ne me supplie pas pour que je reprenne mes mouvements, elle ne s'abaisse jamais à ça, elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Bien au contraire, elle ordonne et commande la façon dont cela va se passer. Elle le fait à sa façon, sans parler. Je ressens tout à travers elle, tout. Elle est mon guide, ma raison de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre.

Elle se dégage de mon emprise et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, se goûtant à travers moi. Elle gémit et me mord férocement la lèvre inférieure, m'arrachant un petit cri légèrement étouffé.

« Ssshhh… »

J'obéis et me tais. Elle enfile un préservatif sur mon membre désormais tendu à bloc et s'empale sur moi me faisant hoqueter de surprise.

« Jasper, je ne te le redirai pas. Tu seras puni si je t'entends à nouveau gémir ou crier… »

Je hoche la tête pour lui signifier que j'ai compris et elle se met à bouger sur moi. Elle s'appuie sur mes épaules pour y mettre plus de force et de puissance. Nos rapports sexuels sont souvent violents, Bella y met toute l'ardeur nécessaire pour me faire sombrer dans les limbes de la jouissance. Je ne jouis que quand elle me l'ordonne, ça fait partie de notre accord. De même que toutes les choses qui se passent dans cet appartement avec elle. C'est une condition _sine qua non_ à toutes nos relations.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide, elle halète, pousse des petits miaulements dignes d'une garce ce qui me font bander encore plus fort en elle. Je me retiens pour ne pas me lâcher car Bon Dieu, j'en ai envie, très envie. Je veux crier son nom pendant que je jouis, je veux la dominer de tout mon être, mais elle me tient, je suis totalement à sa merci. Mes doigts se perdent entre nos deux corps et je joue avec son clitoris pour que sa libération se fasse. Cela ne loupe pas et elle jouit autour de moi, violemment, criant mon prénom encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus secoué par les spasmes. Mais ce n'est pas terminé, elle le sait. Elle s'allonge sur le lit à son tour et me demande de la prendre aussi fort que je le peux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse encore une fois. Mon tour ne viendra qu'ensuite et je pourrais alors me libérer de toute cette tension qui habite mon corps. Elle place ses jambes sur mes épaules musclées et je la pénètre en force comme elle me l'a demandé, faisant claquer mon corps contre le sien. Son deuxième orgasme arrive vite, tout aussi violent que le précédent, signe de ma libération.

« Crie mon prénom **maintenant** Jasper. Je veux t'entendre crier mon prénom !»

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'une bombe qui me terrasse. Je jouis longuement dans le préservatif alors que je crie son prénom. C'est tellement bon, tellement jouissif que je me lâche un peu plus que je ne le devrais. Je sais que je vais le payer, mais ça en vaut la peine. Cette fille est tellement excitante que je peux tout accepter. Tout.

Une heure plus tard, Bella a mis au point ma punition et je me retrouve dans de sales draps. Je suis mal, je suis en manque et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un trou dans le cœur… Je contiens ma colère sinon elle alourdira la sentence, et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

**Waiting in a room (J'attends dans une pièce)****  
****All dressed up and bound and gagged (Habillé, attaché et bâillonné)****  
****To a chair (A une chaise)****  
****It's so unfair (C'est si injuste)****  
****I won't dare move, for the pain (Je n'ose pas bouger, car la douleur)****  
****She puts me through is what I need (qu'elle m'inflige, j'en ai besoin)****  
****So make it bleed (Donc fais-le saigner)**

Après cette bonne partie de jambes en l'air j'aurai dû avoir ma dose mais elle ne me l'a pas filée. Je me sens mal, je transpire, je respire difficilement. La garce ne me laissera pas de répit mais je n'ai pas le choix. Elle entre dans la pièce, toute de cuir vêtue, un masque cache son visage. Mes liens me coupent la peau, je ne peux faire aucun mouvement et elle le sait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lève le fouet qu'elle a dans la main et l'abat sur moi. Trois fois. Et à chaque instant je veux lui hurler d'arrêter et de me filer ma putain de came, mais je me retiens car sinon je sais que je n'aurais rien.

« Je vois que tu sembles avoir compris la leçon, Jasper. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir ta récompense, il va falloir me supplier pour ça. Car tu as été un vilain garçon Jasper. Oui, un très vilain garçon. »

Je ne dis rien. Je ne réponds pas. Je devrai pourtant, mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai tellement mal et ma gorge est sèche, trop sèche pour ne serait-ce que dire un seul mot. Je lève donc la tête et la regarde de cette façon qui aurait pu faire craquer n'importe quelle femme. Je la supplie du regard, l'implore, lui demande pardon. Mais avec Bella, ce genre de chose ne fonctionne pas.

Par conséquent, le fouet claque encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut. Et moi aussi.

**I'm in distress, oh mistress (Je suis en détresse, Ô maîtresse)****  
****I confess so do it one more time (Je l'avoue donc fais-le encore une fois)****  
****These handcuffs are too tight (Ces menottes sont trop serrées)****  
****You know I will obey, so please (Tu sais que je vais obéir, donc s'il-te-plaît)****  
****Don't make me beg (ne me fais pas supplier)****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me (pour le sang, le sexe et la drogue que tu me donnes)**

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé être fouetté ainsi, mutilé par ma Bella mais là je suis trop en manque pour jouer. La drogue est un fléau et je suis tombé à pieds joints dedans suite au décès de mes parents. Livré à moi-même, seul et sans abri, c'est le seul refuge que j'ai trouvé. A court d'argent par la suite, ayant tout dilapidé en peu de temps, j'ai cherché des solutions pour avoir ma dose chaque jour, sans réel succès. Faire la manche m'a aidé, mais n'a pas suffi. J'ai vendu mon corps à des femmes, en dernier recours, mais ça me dégoutait, JE me dégoutais. J'ai voulu mourir tant de fois, me jeter du haut de ce putain de pont. Mais jamais je n'ai eu les couilles de le faire. Jamais. A croire que mon destin était tout autre.

J'ai croisé la route de Bella au détour d'une boîte de nuit un peu glauque. Je me suis très vite attaché à elle et elle est devenue comme une sorte de drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Bella est riche, autoritaire et impénétrable. Je suis fou d'elle et elle le sait. Elle connaît mes faiblesses et la garce en joue. Je suis devenu une sorte d'esclave sexuel à qui elle n'offre sa récompense que si j'obéis au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours là, à lui obéir corps et âme. Ça doit être parce qu'elle me rend dingue. Ou alors parce qu'avec elle, je suis sûr d'avoir de la bonne came, tout le temps. Et que ça me rend heureux et libre.

**Some say I'm disturbed (Certains disent que je suis dérangé)****  
****But it's what I deserve, another lesson (Mais c'est ce que je mérite, une autre leçon)****  
****To be learned... from a girl called kill (à apprendre d'une fille nommée tueuse)**

Le dernier coup claque sur ma peau. Ma chemise a craqué depuis longtemps et je suis à vif. Bella s'arrête enfin et s'avance vers moi. Elle détache mes liens et me masse les poignets.

« Jasper, regarde-moi. » Ordonne-t-elle doucement.

Je lève les yeux vers son regard chocolat plus qu'envoûtant. Elle est impassible, aucune trace de remords ne filtre sur son visage.

« Je vais te donner ta dose, Jasper. Mais ce sera la dernière fois, tu comprends ? Je vais m'en aller et tu ne devras plus chercher à me retrouver. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi Jasper. Je me suis lassée de tout ça. Il faudra te débrouiller seul à présent. »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » chuchotai-je abasourdi et choqué.

« Je peux tout faire Jasper, tout. »

Toujours sans montrer le moindre émoi, elle relève ma manche, prépare mon garrot et m'injecte ma dose. Aussitôt, une chaleur se diffuse en moi, signe que la drogue fait tout de suite son effet. Mon esprit se ravive, ma colère monte et je me lève brusquement de la chaise. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandissent de stupeur et semblent horrifiés tout à coup. Elle recule mais j'ai le temps de lui arracher le fouet qu'elle tient toujours à la main. Sa respiration s'accélère, et je sens qu'elle a peur. A cet instant, je m'en fiche pas mal. Puisant dans toute l'énergie qu'il me reste, je l'attrape et la pose violemment sur la chaise. Je l'attache à l'aide des liens qui, un peu plus tôt, me retenaient prisonnier. A son tour, elle me supplie de la laisser partir, de lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle a dit, qu'elle ne partirait pas. Mais c'est trop tard, la drogue pulse dans mes veines et me rend complètement cinglé. Les coups de fouet pleuvent, un à un, et même si elle ne crie pas, je sais qu'elle a mal, qu'elle souffre. Mais moi aussi je souffre, ma tête est comme prise dans un étau, et je suis fou, fou de rage qu'elle ose me laisser ainsi, livré à moi-même, face à mes démons. Quand je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait, il est trop tard. Bella est tellement choquée qu'elle ne bouge plus, elle regarde par terre et ne dit rien. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je m'en veux énormément. J'ai envie de disparaître le plus vite possible et de tout recommencer, depuis le début.

**My head is in the gutter (Ma tête est dans la gouttière)****  
****Thank you sir, strike up another mandolin (merci Monsieur, entamez une autre mandoline)****  
****Of discipline (de discipline)****  
****Throw me to the dogs (Jetez moi aux chiens)****  
****Let them eat my flesh down (Laissez-les manger ma chair)****  
****To the wood (jusqu'à l'os)****  
****It feels so good (c'est tellement bon)**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Elle m'a poussé à bout, elle a abusé de ma confiance. Elle m'a utilisé depuis tout ce temps puis m'a laissé tomber comme un vieux déchet. Je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivé là, ni même si Bella va bien. Elle en avait l'air quand je l'ai détachée et posée sur le lit, mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je me suis enfui après avoir piqué de l'exta dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Je délire complètement, je ne suis pas conscient de mes actes. Je me retrouve à la case départ, sur ce putain de pont et cette fois je n'hésite plus. Je n'ai plus la force d'hésiter, ni de supporter tous ces bruits dans ma tête, ces questions qui me brûlent le cerveau encore et encore. **  
**

**I'm in distress, oh mistress****  
****I confess so do it one more time****  
****These handcuffs are too tight****  
****You know I will obey, so please****  
****Don't make me beg****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me**

Il fait froid mais je ne cherche pas à me débattre. Je coule vers le fond, vers l'espoir d'être mieux, de redevenir celui que j'étais avant de décrépir dans les filets de Bella. Des images me reviennent en mémoire mais ne font que me faire souffrir encore plus et couler vers mon destin. Le seul que je mérite vraiment et qui me mènera vers la sérénité.**  
**

**I'm in distress, oh mistress****  
****I confess so do it one more time****  
****These handcuffs are too tight****  
****You know I will obey, so please****  
****Don't make me beg****  
****For blood, sex and booze you give me**


	13. I'll be watching you

The « last songfic » Contest :

Titre de votre OS : I'll be watching you

Chanson choisie : Every Breath you take de Police

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, la chanson à Police, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

.

.

Je lâche le couteau portant la trace de mon crime. Je m'assois au sol, à côté de la dépouille encore chaude que je viens de poignarder de sang froid. D'un geste frénétique, j'essuie mes mains ensanglantées sur mon manteau mais il en reste toujours. Je frotte, frotte et frotte encore mais il ne veut pas partir.

Au loin les sirènes retentissent déjà. Je sais qu'il est inutile de fuir, c'est déjà trop tard.

Et puis, elle n'est plus là alors, à quoi bon ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris qu'elle était à moi ?

Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu ce lien inébranlable qui nous unissait ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rejeté ?

Je recule pour m'adosser au mur et je ferme les yeux, attendant patiemment que les forces de l'ordre m'emmènent.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé…

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis libraire. Je suis un garçon sans histoire. Du moins, je l'étais. Jusqu'à ce que j'enfonce froidement une lame de vingt centimètres dans un cœur encore battant, j'étais un garçon sans histoire.

Mon problème a toujours été le même, je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Depuis mon adolescence et surtout depuis la rumeur lancée par Lauren Mallory disant que j'avais une minuscule bite, je n'ai plus jamais réussi à parler à une fille.

Tout simplement parce que, dès que j'essayais, je bégayais.

Et c'était handicapant. Surtout lorsqu'elle est entrée ce jour-là dans ma librairie.

J'ai cru à une apparition divine. Elle portait une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, des sandales montantes dorées assorties à un millier de bracelets tintant à ses poignés. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Un ange.

Et dès cet instant, j'ai su qu'elle était mon ange à moi, rien qu'à moi.

- Bonjour, m'a-t-elle souri.

J'ai seulement hoché la tête. Je préférais qu'elle me croie muet plutôt que ce que j'étais en réalité.

Elle n'a pas réagi, ne s'est pas moquée et m'a même souri tendrement en me disant au revoir. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la sincérité. Aucune méchanceté, aucune fausseté.

Une âme pure.

Ce jour-là j'ai fermé la librairie précipitamment et je l'ai suivie.

Et depuis, je l'observe de loin.

**Every breath you take**  
_Chaque respiration que tu prends__  
_**And every move you make**  
_Et chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Je sais où elle vit. J'ai déménagé dans l'immeuble en face. Une chance d'ailleurs qu'un appartement soit libre pile à ce moment-là ! Ou peut-être était-ce le destin ? Tous les soirs je me poste devant la fenêtre et je la regarde déambuler dans son deux pièces.

**Every bond you break**  
_Chaque lien que tu brises__  
_**Every step you take**  
_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Je connais ses habitudes par cœur. Elle se lève le matin à sept heures et prends un café noir devant les dessins animés car la chaîne d'information la fait soupirer de dépit. Elle rigole devant Tom et Jerry bien avant que Tom ne se fasse avoir par son propre piège, comme si elle savait par avance ce qui allait lui arriver.

**I'll be watching you**  
_Je te regarderai_

Je la suis jusqu'à son travail, prenant soin de prendre le trottoir opposé. Elle est vendeuse dans une petite boutique de prêt à porter. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mode féminine mais elle a beaucoup de clientes. Elle travaille avec une autre fille, une grande blonde qui s'appelle Rosalie.

**Every single day**  
_Chaque jour unique_

**And every word you say**  
_Et chaque mot que tu prononces_

Oh ! Ai-je oublié de vous donner le nom de mon ange ? Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mais elle préfère Bella, je l'ai entendue reprendre des gens avec qui elle parlait au téléphone. Au début, j'avais besoin d'être à portée de voix mais aujourd'hui, j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres.

**Every game you play**  
_Chaque jeu que tu joues_

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans son appartement. J'ai pu ainsi poser des caméras pour avoir accès à toute sa vie. Je m'endors désormais avec la télévision posée à mes côtés dans le lit. C'est un peu comme si nous dormions ensemble.

**Every night you stay**  
_Chaque nuit que tu restes__  
_

Quelques fois, lorsqu'elle prend un somnifère, j'entre chez elle avec la clé de secours qu'elle cache dans le pot de fleur à proximité de l'ascenseur et je m'installe sur son rocking-chair pour la regarder dormir.

**I'll be watching you**  
_Je te regarderai__  
_

A la même période, j'ai été viré de la librairie. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé, au moins j'ai pu la suivre toute la journée sans me préoccuper d'aller travailler. Je sais que bientôt je serais expulsé de mon appartement. C'est aussi pour cela que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. Perdre l'appartement et ne plus pouvoir la voir en permanence, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Surtout depuis que ce type est entré dans sa vie.

**Oh, can't you see**  
_Oh, ne vois-tu pas__  
_**You belong to me?**  
_Que tu m'appartiens?__  
_

Il m'a volé mon ange. Ce grand blond a pris ce qui m'appartient_._

**How my poor heart aches**  
_Comme mon pauvre cœur a mal_

Jusqu'hier soir, je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait. Je les ai seulement observés. La voir heureuse me brisait le cœur, ça aurait dû être moi.

Moi qui l'embrasse.

Moi qui lui tiens la main.

Moi qui la fais rire aux éclats.

**With every step you take**  
_Pour chaque décision que tu prends_

Mais elle l'a choisi lui, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

**Every move you make**  
_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Cette nuit, pour la première fois, elle l'a invité chez elle.

**Every vow you break**  
_Chaque serment que tu brises_

Je les ai regardés faire l'amour. Plusieurs fois.

**Every smile you fake**  
_Chaque sourire que tu fausses_

Je me suis retenu d'y aller. De traverser la rue, de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**Every claim you stake**  
_Chaque revendication que tu renforces_

Tout ce qui faisait de nous deux une évidence.

**I'll be watching you**  
_Je te regarderai_

Au lieu de ça, je les ai laissés s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Since you've gone**  
_Depuis que tu es partie_

J'ai su que je l'avais perdu au moment où elle a souri dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant dans son étreinte.

**I've been lost without a trace**  
_Je suis perdu sans une trace_

C'est là que j'ai pris ma décision.

C'est là que j'ai pris le couteau.

C'est là que j'ai traversé la rue.

**I dream at night**  
_Je rêve la nuit venue_

Je suis entré silencieusement et me suis dirigé vers la chambre. Je n'ai pas allumé la lumière, je connais cet appartement comme le mien.

**I can only see your face**  
_Je peux seulement voir ton visage_

Je les ai regardé pendant un instant avant d'avancer aux bords du lit et de planter le couteau en plein cœur de ce type qui avait brisé le mien.

**I look around**  
_Je regarde autour de moi_

Elle a sursauté et hurlé.

**But it's you I can't replace**  
_Mais c'est toi que je ne peux pas remplacer_

L'espace d'un instant, lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait compris.

**I feel so cold**  
_J'ai si froid_

Mais très vite l'horreur a figé son visage et elle est partie en courant.

**And I long for your embrace**  
_Et j'attends ton étreinte_

Je ne l'ai pas suivie. A quoi bon ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je la voulais elle. Juste elle. Rien qu'elle.

**I keep crying baby, baby please**  
_Je continue à pleurer bébé, bébé s'il te plaît_

Je sursaute lorsque les policiers défoncent la porte d'entrée. Je ne bouge pas, je les attends. Mon cœur est mort maintenant, rien ne sera jamais pire que de la perdre.

**Every move you make**  
_Chaque mouvement que tu fais_

Ils me soulèvent et m'emmènent dans le couloir après m'avoir passé les menottes. Ils me parlent mais je ne les entends pas.

**Every step you take**  
_Chaque décision que tu prends_

Elle est là, en pleurs, tout prêt de l'ascenseur. Rosalie est avec elle et frictionne le corps frêle de Bella qui se recroqueville lorsqu'elle me voit.

Je lis la peur sur son visage alors que tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour elle. Pour nous. Pourquoi ne le voit-elle pas ?

Je lui souris tendrement et elle frissonne d'effroi. Cette fois elle a compris que peu importe où j'irais, peu importe l'épaisseur de ma cellule, je la regarderai.

**I'll be watching you**  
_Je te regarderai__  
_**I'll be watching you**  
_Je te regarderai_


	14. Shoot

**The Last Songfic Contest**

**Titre de votre OS : Shoot**

**Chanson choisie : Come as you are – Nirvana **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, la chanson à Nirvana, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

La pluie transperce mon pull. Le froid me gèle les os. Je baisse la tête et accélère le pas. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à me faire discret, même si mes yeux sont partout.

_Plus que deux rues._

Quand je suis parti, tu dormais encore. Tes tremblements s'étaient enfin calmés mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça. A mort. Après tout, je t'avais promis… Mais c'était la seule solution. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer alors qu'elle était là, sous mon nez. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je _sais _que tu le feras une fois que je t'aurais mis le sachet sous le nez.

_Une rue. _

Il brûle la poche avant de mon jean et j'y frotte ma paume comme si ça pouvait la réchauffer. Je ne suis pas dégoûté de moi-même. Ca fait même un bout de temps que je ne le suis plus. La vie est une chienne, après tout, et j'ai compris que rien ne tombe jamais du ciel. Il faut pouvoir saisir la moindre opportunité et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'y pense, ça avait été plutôt facile. Je n'avais eu qu'à fermer les yeux et m'imaginer ailleurs, avec toi. Et ça a marché. Je t'ai promis de prendre soin de toi un soir, il y a longtemps et malgré ce que les gens peuvent croire, c'est ce que je fais. Je subviens à tes besoins. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi.

_J'y suis. _

Je tourne le coin et me met à courir quand j'aperçois le hangar. Je suis impatient de te voir. Impatient de voir ton visage s'illuminer quand tu verras ce que je t'ai apporté. L'adrénaline me donne la force qui me manque et à bout de bras, je me hisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour m'y faufiler. J'atterris à pieds joints sur une pile de verre brisé et ça me fait grincer des dents. A l'intérieur, il fait froid. Presque aussi froid que dehors. Tu hais le froid. Souvent, tu parles de nous tirer d'ici. De partir loin de Seattle, là où il ferait toujours chaud. Sur une foutue île au beau milieu de l'océan ou même en Californie. Tu as passé toute ton enfance là-bas et quand tu en parles, ça me fait rêver moi aussi. Le soleil, la plage… la liberté. Si j'avais le fric, je te les paierais, tous ces voyages. Si j'avais le fric, je t'offrirais tout ce que tu voudrais. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever.

Seulement voilà, du fric, j'en ai pas. Plus. Peu importe. Alors pour l'instant, on vit ici. L'endroit est miteux mais c'est chez nous. Notre petit nid. Ca me suffit, du moment que je suis avec toi. J'espère que ça te suffit, à toi aussi…

Je pousse le rideau qu'on a installé pour nous isoler du reste de la pièce et t'aperçois. Tu es roulée en boule sur un coin du matelas, à même le sol. Tu t'es emmitouflée dans nos couvertures et malgré ça, tu trembles comme une feuille. Quand tu relèves tes yeux injectés de sang vers moi, j'ai un coup au cœur. Tu as l'air à bout de forces. Ca fait plus de deux heures que je suis parti et la même chanson tourne encore sur notre vieille chaîne hifi – le seul objet de valeur dont on n'a pas réussi à se séparer.

**Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be.**

La voix de Kurt Cobain se lamente encore et encore tandis que m'approche. Avec tes cheveux sales, ton teint cireux et tes joues creuses, tu es très loin de la fille sur laquelle j'ai flashé lors d'une rave-party, deux ans plus tôt. Je me souviens encore de ton sourire aguicheur ce soir-là. Des mèches vertes, roses et bleues qui coloraient tes cheveux. Du cachet d'exta que tu m'avais refilé à même la langue. De tes petits gémissements quand je t'avais doigtée à l'arrière d'une Cathy Cabine. Tu étais la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'aie jamais posé les yeux. Tu l'es toujours. Tu es à moi.

« B-bébé ? »

« Chuuut, je suis là »

**As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy.**

Je te prends dans mes bras mais rien n'y fait. Tu trembles toujours. J'embrasse ton front. Il est brûlant et ta peau a un goût aigre. Ce n'est pas ta première jaunisse.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Quand je sors le sachet de ma poche, tu écarquilles les yeux. Ils ne cessent de faire l'aller-retour entre lui et moi et je t'offre un sourire rassurant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella »

« C-comment… Comment t'as fait ? J'veux dire… C'est de l'H ? »

J'acquiesce et tu te passes la langue sur les lèvres. Tu es impatiente. Il faut dire que ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est plus shootés à l'héro. Tout ce qu'on a pu se payer ces derniers temps, c'est de la meth. Tout juste assez pour contrer le manque, jamais pour s'exploser la tête.

J'ai envie de m'exploser la tête.

« Mais y'a au moins – »

« 3 grammes »

Tu fronces les sourcils et je peux presque voir les rouages tourner dans ta tête. Trois grammes d'héroïne, ça va taper dans les 120 dollars. Minimum. Une somme que je n'avais ni ce matin, ni hier.

« D'où t'as sorti le fric ? »

Je me lève et te tourne le dos pour te cacher mon agacement. Il faut toujours que tu t'inquiètes de tout. Parfois, tu vires carrément parano et même si je sais que c'est un effet de ce qu'on s'injecte dans les veines, ça me fout les boules.

Grave.

« Je me suis débrouillé »

Sur ce qui nous sert de table basse, je récupère un peu de coton, une bouteille d'eau à moitié entamée, une cuillère et mon garrot.

« Tu t'es 'débrouillé' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

**Take your time, hurry up, choice is yours don't be late.**

Je sors deux seringues flambant neuves – achetées avec les quelques pièces qui me restaient – de la poche de mon jean et les jette à côté du paquet. Puis, je te rejoins sur le lit. Tu as l'air parfaitement réveillée maintenant. Réveillée et en colère.

« Bordel, tu peux pas accepter un cadeau qu'on te fait sans poser de questions ? »

D'une main, j'arrache ce pull qui me colle à la peau et le balance de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je comprends mon erreur dès que je t'entends haleter derrière moi. Tes doigts glacés viennent effleurer mes épaules, là où _il_ m'a agrippé si fort que j'en ai grimacé de douleur, avant de disparaître subitement.

« Putain, j'y crois pas… »

**Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memoria.**

« Bell – »

« TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! »

Subitement, tu es debout, face à moi. Ta poitrine se soulève au rythme de ta respiration erratique et tes yeux brillent de colère.

« J'avais pas le choix » dis-je calmement.

« C'EST DES CONNERIES ! »

Tu t'effondres au sol, en larmes. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Je déteste te voir pleurer. Surtout quand je sais que c'est à cause de _moi_. J'essaie de te prendre dans mes bras mais tu me repousses si violemment que je retombe en arrière. La poussière vole autour de moi. Autour de nous.

**Memoria.**

« Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais tapiner… T-tu m'avais p-promis… »

**Memoria.**

La peine mêlée au dégoût que je lis dans ton regard me fait baisser les yeux. Je me sens comme la dernière des merdes. Comme un connard indigne de toi.

Et par-dessus tout, tes yeux accusateurs me font me sentir _sale_.

« Je te déteste… »

Ton murmure est comme un électrochoc. Je t'agrippe les épaules et te secoue frénétiquement.

« Dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

**Memoria.**

« Tu peux pas me dire ça ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour toi, Bella ! Uniquement pour toi ! »

Tu secoues la tête, hargneuse.

« Non… Tu l'as fait pour _toi_. Je ne suis qu'une excuse! »

Entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche m'est insupportable. Alors malgré tes protestations et tes coups, je t'emprisonne de mes bras. Tu te débats, m'ordonne de te lâcher, me craches des insultes à la figure mais je tiens bon et tu finis par te calmer. Je pourrais croire que tu t'es endormie si je ne sentais pas tes larmes silencieuses rouler sur mon épaule nue.

**Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be**

« Je veux qu'on arrête »

Ton chuchotis est si bas que je pense avoir mal entendu.

« Mon père est passé tout à l'heure. Il veut… il veut m'emmener en cure »

J'ai envie de hurler.

Charlie. Il a fallu qu'il se pointe ici quand j'étais pas là. Ce connard a probablement guetté le moment où j'ai quitté le squat.

« L'enculé… »

Tu relèves tes yeux baignés de larmes vers moi et j'arrête de respirer.

« J'ai dit oui »

**As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria**

Je ne sens pas le coup partir.

Il y a juste ce bruit. Ce bruit horrible suspendu dans les airs. Suspendu entre nous.

Tu poses ta main sur ta joue et me fais de nouveau face. On reste là, à se regarder sans rien dire pendant une putain d'éternité. Et puis, tu prends une profonde inspiration.

« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi »

Je ris, mauvais.

« Il est d'accord de payer pour nous deux »

**Memoria.**

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de te suivre en désintox ? »

Ca te prend de court et tu recules, blessée. Te voir souffrir est presque jouissif. J'ai envie de te lacérer le cœur comme tu viens de lacérer le mien.

« Toute cette merde ne plus durer et tu le sais »

Dans ta voix, il y a de la résignation. Je comprends alors que tu partiras en cure avec ou sans moi. Ca me rend malade. Je serre les dents.

« Tais-toi »

**Memoria.**

« Je veux que ça redevienne comme avant Edward. Qu'_on_ redevienne comme avant. Tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi ? »

J'explose.

« Mais _tout_ est comme avant ! La seule chose qui a changé, c'est toi à écouter les foutaises de ton père ! »

Je ne suis un hypocrite et je le sais. Bien sûr qu'on a changé. Tout a changé. Avant, tu riais encore. Avant, on avait encore notre appartement à nous. Avant, on faisait encore l'amour. Avant, je n'acceptais pas de me prostituer dans des chiottes sordides pour payer notre came.

« Quoi, tu vas lui reprocher de vouloir me tirer de ma misère ? On va finir par crever, Edward. Tu peux te voiler la face tant que tu veux, c'est pourtant ce qui arrivera ! Un jour, tu reviendras du tapin et tu me trouveras morte, t'entends ? MORTE ! »

Tes larmes dévalent sur tes joues et je sens les miennes déborder. Evoquer ta mort est au-dessus de mes forces. Parce que je ne peux pas m'imaginer dans un monde où tu n'existes plus.

« Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec moi »

« Non, Edward. J'suis pas heureuse »

**Memoria.**

J'agrippe mes cheveux et ferme les yeux très fort.

Putain, j'ai besoin d'un fix. Maintenant.

« Mais je veux l'être à nouveau. S'il te plaît, fais en sorte qu'on puisse l'être à nouveau. Accepte de venir en cure avec moi, s'il te plait ! »

Tes mains naviguent sur mon visage, mes épaules, mon torse. Désespérées. Je les sens partout et c'est à la fois familier et nouveau. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas touché toi et moi ?

Quand tu presses ta paume contre ma braguette, des images de nous me reviennent en mémoire. Toi, nue et voluptueuse, allongée sur notre ancien lit. Tes seins, ronds et pointus qui ne demandaient qu'à être sucés. Tes lèvres luisantes de salive autour de ma queue. Ta croupe cambrée, invitante. Mon nom, tatoué à l'intérieur de ta cuisse, si près de cet endroit pour lequel je ne vivais que pour me perdre…

Les souvenirs m'assaillent et je sens mon désir s'éveiller contre le denim usé de mon jean.

Tu ne perds pas te temps et baisse mon pantalon. Me voir si dur nous étonne tous les deux. Ca fait si, si longtemps…

**And I swear that I don't have a gun**

Tu relèves le long pull que tu portes au dessus de ta taille et enjambes mes cuisses.

« Bell – »

Ma phrase se transforme en grognement rauque quand tu t'empales sur ma longueur. La tête me tourne en te sentant si serrée mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux des tiens. Ils me supplient. M'implorent. Je sens mes couilles se contracter et serre ta taille un peu plus fort. Elle est si fine que mes doigts se touchent en l'encerclant. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os et je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ça avant.

Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé, putain ?

« Je t'en supplie, bébé… p-pour moi… »

La chaleur de ton sexe m'empêche de penser correctement. Elle m'intoxique. Me fait bander plus fort. J'avais oublié à quel point baiser était bon.

**No I don't have a gun**

Est-ce que je suis prêt à renoncer à ça, à toi, pour la came ?

Putain, non. Hors de question. Je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi. On est ensemble, pour toujours.

_Pour toujours. _

« D'accord »

**No I don't have a gun**

« D'accord ?! »

J'encadre ton visage de mes mains et me répète. Le sourire que tu me fais n'a pas de prix. Tu m'embrasses passionnément et accélères la cadence. La tension dans mon corps devient insupportable. Je vais jouir, je le sens. C'est proche. Proche, proche, proche et puis c'est là et tes yeux s'élargissent avant de se voiler. Tu te mets à pulser autour de moi et _fuck_, je viens si violemment que je tourne de l'œil.

**Memoria.**

Quand je finis par revenir sur terre, tu es allongée sur moi, la tête contre mon cœur. Entre nous, c'est humide, collant. J'ai du foutre plein les poils et toi aussi. C'est dégueu. Ca m'excite. J'ouvre les yeux et ils restent fixés sur le petit sachet. Il est là, à quelques centimètres de mon nez. Exactement là où je l'ai laissé un peu plus tôt.

Trois grammes. Trois foutus grammes.

« Bébé ? »

Je me tourne vers toi. Dans tes yeux, il y a de l'interrogation. De la crainte. Tu te demandes si j'ai changé d'avis. Tu te demandes si j'ai accepté uniquement parce qu'on était dans le feu de l'action.

C'est pas le cas.

Si tu veux aller en cure alors je suis prêt à te suivre. Je veux être là où tu es. Je veux être digne de toi.

« Tout va bien »

Je te fais un sourire que j'espère rassurant et tu sembles soulagée. Demain, on partira en cure. Demain…

C'est encore loin, demain.

**Memoria.**

Mes yeux accrochent de nouveau le sachet. Je nous relève en position assise et le récupère. Je le tripote nerveusement, l'analyse sous toutes les coutures. Ton regard est braqué sur mes doigts. Les mots jaillissent avant même que je m'en rende compte.

« On s'en fait un petit dernier ? »

**Memoria.**

Tu te mords la lèvre. Tu hésites mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il suffit de peu pour te convaincre.

J'ai envie de te convaincre.

« Ca serait dommage de gaspiller. Promis, après ça, on restera _cold turkey_ jusqu'à demain »

Tu soupires et te tordant les doigts et je m'attends à ce que tu refuses. Alors quand tu me fais un sourire tremblant en hochant rapidement de la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot.

Tu en as envie autant que moi.

Sans un mot de plus, je t'embrasse et m'empare du matériel laissé là un peu plus tôt. Un dernier fix puis, on arrête tout. On va en cure tous les deux. On en sort clean. Puis, on s'installe à L.A et on recommence tout à zéro, loin des tentations, loin de la scène de Seattle. On trouve un job. On achète une maison au bord de la mer. On pourrait peut-être même se marier. Avoir des gosses. Trois, ça serait bien. On sera heureux. Ca ne sera pas facile mais on y arrivera, toi et moi. Ensemble. Plus j'y pense, plus j'en suis persuadé.

Mais avant…

« Toi d'abord »

**And I swear that I don't have a gun**

Tu acquiesces et me tends ton bras. Mes gestes sont assurés, mécaniques. T'enfiler le garrot. Le serrer jusqu'à ce qu'une veine potable apparaisse. Attraper la cuillère et y verser la poudre. La diluer avec un peu d'eau. Chauffer. Décapsuler la seringue. Aspirer le liquide à travers un bout de coton. Voilà. Ta dose est prête. Avec précaution, l'insère l'aiguille dans ta veine et t'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

Puis, j'injecte la dose lentement en observant tes yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. Ca a l'air d'être l'extase. Quinn, notre dealer, m'a juré que la came était extra et à te voir, il ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule. Tu retombes sur le matelas et je me dépêche de préparer ma dose. J'en mets un peu plus que d'habitude, histoire de me faire un trip d'enfer. C'est le dernier, après tout alors autant en profiter. Quand c'est prêt, je me plante l'aiguille dans le bras. L'effet est immédiat. D'abord, l'engourdissement. Puis, rapidement, l'euphorie. Je me sens m'élever… m'élever encore… jusqu'à ne plus toucher terre. C'est bon. C'est le pied. Le putain de paradis.

La dernière chose que je vois avant le black out, c'est ton sourire béat.

**No I don't have a gun**

Quand je finis par reprendre conscience, il fait noir dans la pièce. La même chanson tourne encore et toujours. Ca me fout le cafard. Mes bras et mes jambes pèsent une tonne et ça me gratte de partout. Typique. Je me tourne vers toi et vois que tu es encore endormie.

**No I don't have a gun**

Je ne sais pas dire si notre fix remonte à deux ou vingt-deux heures. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était foutrement incroyable.

« Bella ? Réveille-toi bébé »

Il te faut toujours trois plombes pour récupérer alors, j'opte pour la douceur. Je rampe vers toi et d'une main, caresse ta joue.

Un frisson me secoue tout entier quand je m'aperçois qu'elle est froide.

« Non… »

Trop froide.

Et alors tout s'accélère. De ma respiration à la frénésie de mes gestes. D'une main, je touche le reste de ton visage et de l'autre, je cherche notre lampe de poche. Quand je finis par la braquer sur toi, j'ai l'impression de me faire éviscérer. Ton visage… ton visage est bleu. Tes yeux et ta bouche, grand ouverts. Une traînée visqueuse et jaunâtre a coulé sur ta joue, ton menton, à l'intérieur de ton nez.

La tête en arrière, tu ne respires plus.

« Non… Non ! »

Je te secoue. Doucement d'abord, avant d'y mettre toute mon énergie. Je te donne des baffes, te hurle dessus Et malgré ça, tu restes totalement immobile.

« Bella, putain, réveille toi ! »

Les larmes obscurcissent ma vue tandis mes doigts tremblants cherchent ton pouls sans jamais le trouver. L'air me manque. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons se remplissent d'eau. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

_Etouffer_.

« Réveille-toi, bordel ! »

J'aimerais appeler une ambulance mais je n'ai pas de téléphone. J'aimerais appeler au secours mais le hangar est à l'écart de tout. Désespéré, j'improvise un massage cardiaque en pompant comme si ma vie en dépendait pour finalement frapper de toutes mes forces là où ton cœur est censé battre.

_Il est censé battre, putain !_

A bout de forces, je retombe sur toi et sanglote en enlaçant ta taille. Ta taille si fine…

« Me laisse pas bébé… Me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie… T'avais promis que tu me laisserais pas... »

**No I don't have a gun**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, allongé près de toi, à étouffer mes cris contre ta poitrine. A supplier un dieu auquel je ne crois plus depuis longtemps. A prier que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne bougeras plus jamais.

_Jamais._

C'est ma faute.

Ma putain de faute.

J'aurais dû balancer l'héro. J'aurais dû t'emmener loin d'ici il y a longtemps déjà. J'aurais dû refuser quand tu m'as demandé de te faire un fix pour la première fois. J'aurais dû voir que j'étais en train de te détruire. J'aurais dû te quitter. Parce que j'étais déjà foutu mais pas toi.

_Pas toi, bébé. _

**No I don't have a gun**

C'est moi qui aurais dû être à ta place. Moi, moi et rien que moi. Je t'ai tuée. _Tuée !_

Comment je suis censé vivre avec ça ? Comment je suis censé vivre sans toi ? Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne _peux_ pas.

« J'peux pas… »

Dehors, la lune est pleine. Sa lumière pâle filtre par l'unique fenêtre, faisant briller les morceaux de verre qui jonchent le sol. Ils ressemblent à des gros cristaux. Des gros cristaux de meth. Je ne peux plus détourner le regard. Lentement, même si mes muscles crient leur agonie, je me lève. Je me penche par-dessus, avant d'en choisir un. Pointu. Aiguisé.

Tranchant.

**Memoria**

Je viens m'accroupir au dessus de toi et embrasse tes lèvres. Elles sont glacées, rêches. Dures comme de la pierre. Je caresse tes cheveux, prends soin de baisser tes paupières. Puis, je me redresse et d'un mouvement sec, me tranche un poignet, puis l'autre. Je ne tremble pas. Le sang gicle sur ma poitrine, le matelas, tes cuisses nues. Il dévale en de longues traînées sinueuses le long de mes bras. Et là, là seulement, je peux respirer à nouveau.

**Memoria**

Je me rallonge près de toi, tout contre toi, et te prend dans mes bras. La chanson se termine une nouvelle fois et mes paupières se font lourdes. Je ferme les yeux… et tu es là. Avec tes mèches vertes, roses et bleues. Tu me souris. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Je t'aime aussi.

Plus que ma propre vie.


	15. Une réalité illusoire

**The « last songfic » Contest :**

**Titre de votre OS : Une réalité illusoire **

**Chanson choisie: **Here with me de Dido

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Mayer, la chanson à Dido, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . / (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

Cette journée m'avait lessivé. Elle avait surtout avalé ma dernière lueur d'espoir. C'est ainsi que je rentrais dans notre appartement. Je claquais la porte, posais les clés sur le meuble, jetais mes chaussures dans un coin, comme tu n'aimes pas que je le fasse et me dirigeais vers notre chambre. Au passage, je débranchais le téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé, et enfilais ton dernier tee-shirt pour te sentir plus près de moi. Pour briser le silence, j'allumais la radio, une chanson de Dido passait, ironique au vu de la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

**I didn't hear you leave**

_Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir_

**I wonder how am I still here**

_Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ici_

**I don't want to move a thing**

_Je n'ai envie de bouger quoi que ce soit_

**It might change my memory**

_Cela pourrait modifier mes souvenirs_

Je ne t'avais pas non plus entendu partir ce matin, je dormais profondément. A mon réveil, j'avais un petit mot qui disait :

« Ne prévois rien ce soir on va au resto je t'aime »

J'avais serré ton message, folle de joie. A présent je le sers, mais folle de chagrin, je n'ose pas le déplacer, pensant que peut être je me réveillerai et verrai que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux en pleurant et combat le sommeil qui me guette.

**Oh I am what I am**

_Oh je suis ce que je suis_

**I'll do what I want**

_Je ferai ce que je veux_

**But I can't hide**

_Mais je ne peux cacher_

**I won't go**

_Que je ne m'en irai pas_

**I won't sleep**

_Que je ne dormirai pas_

**I can't breathe**

_Que je ne peux pas respirer_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi_

**I won't leave**

_Que je ne partirai pas_

**I can't hide**

_Je ne peux cacher_

**I cannot be**

_Que je ne peux exister_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi_

Je sursaute au moindre bruit. Oui je ne te cache pas que j'espère encore que tu arrives, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui te plais tant chez moi.

Notre rencontre a tellement contribué à ce que je suis maintenant. Je m'en souviens encore enfin on me l'a tellement raconté que c'est comme si je m'en souvenais

Flashback :

J'avais 3ans est c'était ma première année de maternelle, j'étais devant les dessins animé quand ça avait sonné à la porte. Derrière, c'était toi et ta maman qui venait car je t'avais frappé avec un seau plein de sable. Enfin tu avais dit qu'un garçon t'avait frappé, papa a ri et m'avait appelé. Quand ta maman m'avait vue, moi toute petite, menue, et plus jeune que toi, elle s'était gentiment moquée de toi. Je t'avais pris par le bras et tiré au salon en te disant que je t'aimais bien et tu ne m'as plus quitté enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu t'en souviens ?

Je souris à la pensé de ce souvenir heureux, blottie dans les couvertures Ici je peux enfin respirer, me cacher et croire que tu es là, ces draps portent encore ton odeur.

**I don't want to call my friends**

_Je ne veux pas appeler mes amis_

**They might wake me from this dream**

_Ils pourraient m'éveiller de ce rêve_

**And I can't leave this bed**

_Et je ne peux quitter ce lit_

**Risk forgetting all that's been**

_Sans risquer d'oublier tout ce que ce fut_

**Oh I am what I am**

_Oh je suis ce que je suis_

**I'll do what I want**

_Je ferai ce que je veux_

**But I can't hide**

_Mais je ne peux cacher_

**I won't go**

_Que je ne m'en irai pas_

**I won't sleep**

_Que je ne dormirai pas_

**I can't breathe**

_Que je ne peux pas respirer_

**Until you're resting here with me**

_Tant que tu te reposes ici avec moi_

Tout à coup une sonnerie me fait revenir à la réalité. Je n'ai pas pensé à couper mon portable, tant pis je ne répondrais pas. Ils pourraient me mettre face à la réalité et cela je ne le veux pas laissez-moi dans ma réalité même si elle est fausse. La seconde raison c'est qu'il faudrait que je quitte mon lit et cela est tout aussi impossible, il devrait le comprendre car il me connaisse assez pour savoir que mon lit et mon refuge l'endroit où je me cache pour lécher mes plaies et me couper du monde.

Je sais que je ne peux pas me cacher ainsi indéfiniment il faut que j'affronter la réalité mais elle me fait si mal qu'elle m'empêche de respire, de continuer à vivre sans toi sans nos fou rire, nos baisers et tout ses petits rien qui faut que l'on est un tout.

Je voudrais tant que tu franchisses cette porte et me dise c'était une blague mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas car j'ai vu ton corps sur ce lit d'hôpital et tu n'étais déjà plus celui que j'aimais, « Mort cérébrale » m'ont expliqué les médecins qui t'avaient soigné après ton accident de moto, j'ai hurlé et je me suis enfui à cette annonce et depuis je me terre dans notre lit qui est devenu mon refuge.

Mes rêves et mes souvenirs sont tous ce qui me reste pour l'instant alors j'attrape mon portable et le coupe lui aussi.


	16. Les votes sont ouverts !

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 4 novembre 2012!

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

h. t. t. p. : / / www . damn-addict-lemon (/) t4386-les-votes#108306(enlevez les espaces et les points si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès la fin des votes !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Les votes ne seront accessibles qu'aux membres présentés sur le forum. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que démarre aujourd'hui ****The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest **

et ce, jusqu'au 9 décembre 2012.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	17. Les résultats

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

**" The last Songfic Contest"** :

- Fuir pour mieux vivre et ne plus souffrir : MissClaire29

- Les adieux ne durent jamais bien longtemps lorsque l'amour s'en mêle : MissClaire29

- la danse, ma passion : Tilunarou

- Amour perdu : Tilunarou

- Code rouge : Slakware

- Sexe, drogue & rock'n'roll : Lolita-nie-en-bloc

- Here with me : htray

- Tant que tu ne seras pas avec moi : Bella8783

- Amame, te amo : Sheewie

- La danse : Jazz

- Enfer et damnation : Tilunarou

- I'll be watching you : htray

- Shoot : Voodoooo'

- Une réalité illusoire : Jazz

Alors, aviez-vous deviné qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lues ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°17 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**«Here with me»** de htray

Avec 12% des voix.

La seconde place revient à :

**«Sexe, drogue & rock'n'roll»** de Lolita-nie-en-bloc

Avec 14% des voix.

Et la PREMIERE PLACE revient à:

**«Shoot» **de Voodoooo'

Avec 19% des voix.

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail.

Mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

**Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au «****« Stockholm Syndrome ****Contest» vous avez jusqu'au 09/12/2012 pour envoyer vos écrits!**

N'oubliez pas que nous vous proposons dès maintenant les dates des prochains concours sur notre profil FF ou sur le forum ou même facebook. Donc pas d'excuses pour ne pas participer :D

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
